Sacha Pyaar aur Sachi Dosti ki Khubsurat Daastaan
by Tressy99
Summary: A FanFic staring the very famous couple from CID, Kavin and Purvi. Also about the beautiful friendship of Kavin and his best friends.
1. Ek puraani pehchan

**Chapter 1- Ek puraani pehchan**

**Set after Masoom dost**

**At this point of time in CID Kavin and Purvi are only good friends. None of them have developed any feeling of love for each other. Presently the team is working on a very mysterious case.**

**In the bureau- **

ACP sir: Samaj ta kya hai yeh khooni apne aap ko?! Hume challenge karega? CID ko?

Freddy: Sir, yeh khooni har 2 din meh apna nam aur pata aise badal ta hain jese har Friday ko theatre main film badalti hain.

ACP sir: Baat toh tummhari sahi hai Freddy. Pankaj, aise kon konse jaaga hai jaha iska phone sabse zyada track hua hain?

Pankaj (looks at the GPS system): Sir iska phone 6 jagao par sabse zyada track hua hain.

ACP sir: Kavin aur Sachin, tumm dono Pankaj aur Purvi ke saath in 6 jagao peh dhoond ke aao. Ho na ho yeh katil ini meh se kisi ek jaaga peh milega.

Kavin and Sachin: Sir!

**4 of them have already searched 3 places among the 6, but they still haven't found a single clue. They are heading towards the 4****th**** spot. Sachin is driving and Kavin is on the passenger's seat.**

Kavin (very tensed): Pata nahi yeh khooni kabhi milega bhi ya nahi. Kitni safai se apna har ek kadam rakh raha hain.

Sachin: Abhi baki ke 3 jaga bhi dekh lete hain. Koi sabut mila toh acha hai, nahi mila toh…..thori aur mehnath karni paregi.

**Right after that Kavin received a call from an unknown number.**

Kavin: Hello, Senior inspector Kavin, CID.

**The reply brought beautiful smile on his face. Sachin, Pankaj and Purvi were staring at him in confusion. Pankaj then whispered in Sachin's ear.**

Pankaj: Sachin sir, itne tension ke mahol meh aisa kon ho sakta hain jiski awaaz sunke Kavin sir ke chehre par muskurahat aa gayi? Kahi unki girlfriend toh nahi?

Sachin: Ho sakta hain…. 1 minute! Tumm yeh sawal mujhse kyu puch rahe ho? Mujhe thori na maloom hain.

**Meanwhile Kavin continues his conversation. So here is the conversation from the beginning-**

Kavin: Hello, Senior inspector Kavin, CID. Kaun bol raha hain?

Voice from the other side: Arey vah! Kya baat hain! Tum CID meh senior inspector kab ban gaya? Mujhe bataya bhi nahi.

**Kavin looks at his phone in surprise and happiness and then again places it near his ear.**

Kavin: Mi…. Mihika?

Voice: Wow! You still remember my voice. Not bad!

Kavin(happily): Tumhari awaaz meh kaise bhool sakta hoon? Kaisi ho tum? Aur tumhe mera number kaise mila? Tumhe pata hai main tumhe kitna miss kar raha hoon!

**Meanwhile Pankaj whispers to Purvi-**

Pankaj: Dekha Purvi! Kisi Mihika ka phone hai. Zaroor yeh Mihika Kavin sir ki girlfriend hai.

Purvi: Pankaj! You are impossible.

**Purvi shook her head in ignorance. Though she had told Pankaj that she doesn't care about it, in her mind she was also wondering who that girl could be.**

**Kavin suddenly realises that everyone around is staring at him, so he tells Mihika that he'll call her back-**

Kavin: Mihika main tumhe baad meh issi number peh call karta hoon. Voh meh zara busy hoon.

Mihika: Oh ha! Tum toh abhi CID cop ban gaya hain, busy toh hoge hi. Jabi bhi fursat mile, mujhe call zaroor karna. Bye!

Kavin: Ya ok, bye.

**And then Kavin smirked and disconnected the call. That's when Pankaj could not stay quiet and asked Kavin curiously-**

Pankaj: Sir, aap toh bare chupe rustam nikle. Apne kabhi bataya nahi?

Kavin: Kya nahi bataya?

Pankaj: Yahi ki ap ki zindagi meh wo hai.

Kavin: Kaun wo?

Pankaj: Arey wo… Apki girlfriend.

Kavin: Pankaj! Wo toh meri… 1 minute. Tummhe itni panchayaat kyu hai?

Pankaj: Please sir, bataye na! I'm curious.

**What do you think guys? Who is Mihika? Is she Kavin's girlfriend, or someone else? There's a lot suspense, which will be revealed in the next chapter. But I can tell you one thing, Mihika has a very major part in Kavin and Purvi's love story. Till then, keep guessing. And please send your reviews! *****Reviews wanted***


	2. Mihika ka Raaz

**Hey there guys! I'm back with my second chapter. In this chapter I'm gonna reveal the secret of Mihika. **

**Chapter 2- Mihika ka raaz**

**In the car**

Pankaj: Batayena sir please!

Sachin: Kavin, ab yeh itna request kar raha hai toh bata bhi do.

Kavin: Acha thik hai. Pankaj, Mihika meri girlfriend nahi hai. Wo toh meri college ke zamane ki best friend hai.

Purvi: Acha! Toh wo apki friend thi.

Kavin: Nahi Purvi. Sirf friend nahi, meri best friend. Wo mere life meh bohot important hai. Aur aaj bohot saalo ke baad usne mujhe call kiya. Ab jab uski awaaz sunne ko mili hai, mujhe toh pura yakeen hai ki yeh case bohot jaldi solve ho jayega.

Pankaj (thinking): Itna confidence! Zaroor yeh dono pakke dost rahe honge.

**All those KaVi lovers who were thinking that Mihika is Kavin's girlfriend must be relieved now, right? Now let me tell you the whole thing. Mihika and Kavin used to read in the same college. They were actually in a group (or gang :p). That group consisted of three more people: Dipti, Vivan and Sharad. They all were very good friends, but Mihika and Kavin were best friends. When all of them left college they lost contact with each other. But Mihika finally found Kavin's contact. **

**Just like Kavin said, the 4****th**** spot where they went to find the murderer proved to be lucky for them, as they found an evidence over there which was a list consisting the next target of the murderer. The murderer had written all the details about his next victim in that document and, thus, it became easy for them to trace the criminal. After they handed over the criminal to ACP sir, he said that his partner was hiding in a broken down factory near Vidyatan Nagar. When they (Kavin, Sachin, Pankaj, Purvi) were heading towards that factory Sachin said-**

Sachin: Kavin, tumhari friend toh sacheme is case ke liye lucky sabit hui.

Kavin: Yeh toh hona hi tha. Vaise uske jaise dost asani nahi milte. Mujhe aaj bhi ek din yaad hain. Agar tum log bore nahi ho rahe ho toh, sunau?

Purvi: Arey bilkul nahi sir.

Pankaj: Ulta main toh sunne ke liye betab ho raha hoon.

Kavin: Ha toh, uss din mere ek karibi uncle ki moth ho gayi thi. Uss din main bohot udaas tha aur agle din bhi bari mushkil se college ja paya tha. But still I tried my best to hide my emotions so that others don't get sad because of me. Main as usual sabke sath has khel ke baath kar raha tha. Tab humare recess ke saame Mihika ne mujhe garden me akele main bula liya.

**Flashback…**

**Kavin goes to the garden and sees Mihika waiting for him over there.**

Kavin: Kya hua Miki(short form of Mihika)? Aaj achanak mujhe yaha akele main bula liya**.** (Teasingly) Iraada kya hain tumhara?

Mihika: Abey oi! Ye kush hone ka drama bandh kar aur bata baat kya hai?

Kavin(surprised and concealing his emotions): Kya bol rahi hai tu? Main bhala drama kyu karunga?

Mihika: Saale main teri best friend hu, aur tu mujhe jhasa dega?

Kavin: Tujhe aisa kyu lagta hai ki main tujhse kuch chupa raha hu?

Mihika: Kyunki tu aaj class khatam hone ke baad chup chup ke ro raha tha. Aur aaj toh tune mere aur dipti ke saath flirt bhi nahi kiya. Aur toh aur toone aaj Taara(a girly girl in their class) ke churail vale hair style pe bhi comment nahi kiya (:P)! Aur kuch?

**Finally Kavin could not control his emotions and burst into tears and told Mihika the truth. Then Mihika soothingly hugged him and said-**

Mihika: Aise mat ro Kavin! Agar tu aise royega toh upar jo tere uncle tujhe dekh rahe hai unhe kitna bura lagega. Aur ek na ek din ham sab ko toh upar jaana hi parega humare karmo ka phal bhugatne ke liye. Aaj unki baari thi. Tu please mat ro, varna mai bhi ro dungi. Aur ha, aaj ke baad agar tujhe koi bhi baat ander hi ander khai jaye, toh sabse pehle mujhe batana, ok?

**Flashback ends.**

**Kavin continues-**

Kavin: Uss vaqt jab wo mujhe himmat de rahi thi, tab mujhe ehsaas hua ki zindagi main maine ek toh acha kaam kiya, ek sacha dost banakar.

Sachin: Sachme Kavin. Aise dost toh sirf naseeb valo ko milte hain.

Pankaj: Wa! Yeh kissa sunke toh mere ankho main se Ganga jal behne laga.

Purvi: Kavin sir, your friend is really one in a million!

Kavin: Thanks Purvi.

**Then they reached the factory and caught the murderer's partner in crime. Kavin told Sachin to take the criminal to the bureau with Purvi and Pankaj. He said that he had some important work and he would inform ACP sir about it.**

**On the phone-**

ACP sir: Ha Kavin. Wo khooni pakra gaya?

Kavin: Ji sir, wo pakra gaya hai aur Sachin usse Purvi aur Pankaj ke saath bureau la raha hai.

ACP: Good work Kavin! Waise Sachin usse la raha hain matlab? Tum nahi aa rahe ho?

Kavin: Ha sir wo actually maine usi ke baare main baat karne ke liye aapko phone kiya. Sir kya mere layak aur koi kaam baaki hain aaj ke liye? Darasal mujhe ghar jaakar ek important call karna hain kisi ko, toh maine socha ki, agar mere layak aaj ke liye aur koi kaam na ho toh main yaha se directly ghar chala jaata hu. Toh sir kya main ghar ja sakta hu?

ACP: Waise abhi toh aisa kuch important kaam nahi hai, toh… I think tum ghar ja sakte ho. Par kal subha jaldi aa jaana, aaj ke din ke baki time ki recovery karne ke liye, ok?

Kavin: Sure, Thank you sir! Good Day!

ACP: Same to you.

**Then he cut the call and directly went back to his residence (he couldn't wait to call his best buddy!). Then he called Mihika on the same number from which he received her call.**

**On the phone-**

Mihika(sarcastically): Hello Senior Cop Kavin. I hope this is the right time to talk to you.

Kavin: Of course Miss Mihika. Well, if I'm not wrong, you are still "Miss", right?

Mihika: Tujhe kya lagta hai?

Kavin: Matlab tune shaadi nahi ki.

Mihika: Tu nahi mila na [;)]

Kavin: Ha! Aur bata, kaisi hai meri jaan?

Mihika: Sharam kar bhai sharam kar! CID Inspector ban chukka. Ab toh flirt karna bandh kar!

Kavin: Tere liye toh kabhi bandh nahi hoga!

Mihika: Acha! Koi baat nahi. Thora sa toh mai bhi jhel lungi.

Kavin: Waise Dipti, Vivan aur Sharad ka kuch pata chala.

Mihika: Nahi na! Kitne dino se wahi pata karne ki koshish kar rahi hu. Mujhe jaise hi pata chalega tujhe bata dungi. Filhal abhi ek good news hai

Kavin: Teri shaadi hone wali hai?! Kon hai who kushnaseeb?

Mihika: Tu yeh shaadi ka dhol bajana bandh karega? Good news yeh hai ki…

Kavin: Ki?!

Mihika: Ki main Mumbai aa rahi hoon!

Kavin(extremely happily): What! OMG! I don't believe this! Main tujhe kitne dino baad amne samne dekhunga! Kab ayegi tu?

Mihika: Ek hafte (1 week) baad. Aur meri booking bhi ho chuki hai, Hotel Rising Stars main.

Kavin(angrily): Tera dimaag toh thik hai? Mera Mumbai itna bara ghar hote huye tu hotel main rukegi? Tu aisa soch bhi kaise sakti hain ki main tujhe hotel main rukne dunga? Tu apni bookings abhi ke abhi cancel kar!

Mihika: Arey likin…(Cut by Kavin)

Kavin: Ekdam chup! Ek kaam karta hu, main hi teri bookings cancel karwata hu.

Mihika: Arey nahi bhai nahi, maaf kar de mujhe. Main apni bookings khud hi cancel kar dungi.

Kavin: Good girl.

Mihika: Tujhe batakar hi galti kar di.

Kavin: Acha ab wo sab chor aur yeh bata teri flight kitne baje ki hai?

Mihika: Ek baje ki.

Kavin: Acha thikhe.

**At that time he was getting a call from Daya sir.**

Kavin: Miki, mujhe ek zaroori call aa rahe hai.

Mihika: Thik hain main tujhe baad main call karta hu.

Kavin: Ok bye sweetheart!

Mihika(smiled): Chal chal phone rak! Bye!

**So that's the end of the second chap. Hope you liked it. For a change let me give you a hint about the next chap. When Kavin will ask for permission to go to the airport and tell Mihika's name to ACP, Daya and Abhi, they will get shocked. **

· **Why did they get shocked to hear Mihika's name?**

· **Do they know originally know her?**

**And a very important question**

· **How is Mihika connected to KaVi's love story?**

**Stay tuned to know all this. *****Reviews wanted***


	3. Ek purani dost ki wapsi

**Main agai! I'm back with a new gift, Chap 3! So in the last chap we saw that Miki in Kavin's friend and she is coming to India to meet him. So let's continue.**

**Chapter 3- Ek purani dost ki wapsi**

**Kavin got a call from Daya. On the phone-**

Kavin: Hello, Daya sir.

Daya: Hello. Kya hua Kavin? Phone uthane main itni deri kardi. Any issue?

Kavin: Nahi sir wo main apni ek friend se baat kar raha tha.

Daya(teasingly): Apni? Ab yeh kya chakkar hai bhai?

Kavin: Sir, aap jaisa soch rahe hain waisa kuch nahi hai.

Daya: Acha? Toh kaisa hai?

Kavin: Sir wo sirf meri friend hai.

Daya: College ke zaamane ki best friend, right?

Kavin: Sir aapko….

Daya: Arey Sachin ne mujhe bataya tha. Main toh sirf tumari taang khich raha tha.

Kavin: Sir aap bhi na. Waise aapne phone kyu kiya tha?

Daya: Oh ha, main toh bhool hi gaya tha. ACP sir ne tumhe jo wo kidnapping case ki file di thina, usse kal le ke aana, ok?

Kavin: Ok sir. Good night then.

Daya: Good night.

**5 days passed by and today Kavin is going to ask ACP sir to give him permission to go to the airport. Like I said before, ACP, Abhi and Daya get shocked to hear Mihika's name. Let's see why.**

**In the bureau-**

Kavin: ACP sir, wo aaj meri ek friend America se yaha, Mumbai main aane wali hain. Toh, kya main usse pick up karne ke liye jaa sakta hu?

ACP sir: Acha thik hai, tum jaa sakte ho. Waise kitne baaje jaana hai?

Kavin: Baara baaje (12 o'clock) jaana hai sir.

ACP: Thik hai. Wo ek crime spot pe jaana tha, likin mai Dushyant ko bhej dunga.

Kavin: Ok sir.

**Then Abhijeet asked-**

Abhi: America main rehti hai, yeh toh bohot achi baat hai. Kya naam kya hai tumhari friend ka?

Kavin: Mihika, Mihika Ahmed.

**ACP, Abhi and Daya, Fully Shocked! They glared at Kavin and asked together.**

ACP,Abhi,Daya: **Mihika Ahmed?**

Kavin(confused): Ha sir,par… baat kya hai? Aap sab itna chok gaye?

**Guys remember how Farhan and Raju asked Rancho about Phunsukh Wangdu turn by turn in the last scene of 3 idiots? Just like that ACP, Abhi and Daya asked about Mihika to Kavin.**

Daya: Wo mashoor business woman?

Abhi: Arey jisne 4 baar "Businessman of the Year" ka award jita hai, wo wali Mihika Ahmed?

ACP: Jiska naam iss duniya ka bacha bacha janta hai, wo wali Mihika Ahmed?

**Finally Kavin got the opportunity to speak-**

Kavin: Ha sir HA! Wahi Mihika Ahmed jo businessmen ki ginti main no.1 position par aati hai, ussi Mihika Ahmed ki baat kar raha hu main!

**Did you get it guys? Our Senior Inspector Kavin's best friend is a world famous personality! Now ACP says-**

ACP: Arey bhai toh tum akele kaise jaa rahe ho?!

Kavin: Sir, wo kya hai, kis level pe hai usse mujhe koi fark nahi parta. Wo meri dost hai, aur ek achi insaan hai, wahi mere liye kafi hai.

ACP: Tumhari baat sahi hai Kavin, par mujhe fark partahai.

**Then he ordered Abhi and Daya to go along with him-**

ACP: Daya, Abhijeet, tum dono Kavin ke saath jao, aur ha saath hi saath ek bara sa bouquet bhi lete jaana.

Daya, Abhijeet: Yes sir!

Kavin: Sir, iss sab ki kya (Cut in between by ACP)

ACP: Ekdam chup! Main jaisa keh raha hu waisa karo, aur Daya aur Abhijeet ko apne saath le kar jao.

Kavin(bound to obey): Ok sir.

**So Kavin, Daya and Abhi reached the airport with a huge bouquet. Kavin was feeling uncomfortable with this bouquet and all 'coz he knew that Mihika wouldn't expect all this. Anyways, Kavin was excited to know that his Friend was coming, and Abhi and Daya were excited to know that the World Famous Business Woman was coming! **

**Kavin was looking for Mihika in the airport, and finally his eyes caught that dazzling, beautiful lady, with a funky blue top which looked like a frock as it descended and stylish black sunglasses. Mihika also saw him and waved towards him. Then Kavin told Abhi and Daya-**

Kavin: Sir, main zara mil ke aata hu.

Daya: Ha ha zaroor.

**And then Kavin went a little forward and Mihika also walked swiftly towards him. As soon as she came near him she hugged and Kavin also hugged him and lifted her up slightly in the air and rotated himself (Just out of happiness!)! Abhi and Daya also got shocked for a moment and then laughed out loud. Mihika screamed-**

Mihika: Kavin mujhe niche utaro. Put me down!

**Then Kavin put her down and Mihika playfully hit him and said-**

Mihika: Idiot! Zara control kar apne enthusiasm ko.

Kavin: Sorry. Wo, thora zyada hi excited ho gaya tha.

**Mihika smiled and then gave him a tight hug. Abhi and Daya also smiled and said-**

Daya: Kya cute jodi hai na un dono ki?

Abhi: Sachme yaar.

**The hug ended and Mihika spoke first-**

Mihika: Tujhe maine BOHOT miss kiya!

Kavin: Maine bhi tujhe BOHOT miss kiya! Tere bina life main maza nahi.

**Mihika smirked and then saw Daya and Abhi staring at them from a distance. Then she asked Kavin excitedly-**

Mihika(looking at Daya and Abhi): OMG! Kavin wo dono log jo bouquet lekar khare hai wo CID ke jaabaaz officers Daya and Abhijeet sir hain na?

Kavin: Ha par tum unhe kaise janti ho?

Mihika: Arey unhe kon nahi janta? Daya sir ke Darwaze todhne ne kisso se toh main inspired hu!

Kavin: Tu bhi na yaar!

**That's the end of this chap guys! Hope you liked it. Over here I described the cute relationship of friendship which is superior to love (according to me). I will soon reveal the connection between Mihika and KaVi. Till then, stay tuned, and send reviews! *****Reviews wanted***


	4. Business woman ya achi dost?

**Good Afternoon friends! Thanks to all of you for your reviews. So without wasting time, let's proceed.**

**Chapter 4- Business woman ya achi dost?**

**Till now we've seen that Mihika turns out to be a world famous business woman, and that she has reached Mumbai. She says that she is influenced by the great duo of CID.**

**Outside the airport-**

**Mihika walks towards Abhi and Daya out of excitement, and on the other side Abhi and Daya are eager to see the business woman of the year! They are about to give her the bouquet of red roses but she interrupts them and says-**

Mihika: Sir! I'm so glad to see you two. You won't believe but I'm a big fan of yours. Would you mind giving me an autograph?(And she took out her pen and notepad from her purse.)

**Abhi and Daya look at each other out of disbelief. They are unable to believe that such a famed person wants an autograph from them, and remain speechless. Then Daya broke the silence and asked-**

Daya: Ma'am, YOU want an autograph from US?

Mihika: Yeah! In fact, I also want to click a selfie with you. What's the big deal? And wait, why are you addressing me as "Ma'am"? I'm junior to you.

**Daya and Abhi are shocked to see her modesty. But still Abhi reminded her that she is a very well-known business woman, and they are just senior cops in CID, Mumbai.**

Abhi: We ought to address you as "Ma'am"! After all, you are a very popular business woman, and we are just senior cops in CID.

Mihika: And so you brought this bouquet for me, right?

Abhi: Yes, exactly!

Mihika: Well, sorry but I cannot accept this bouquet.

**The smile on their faces turn upside down. Wait, we all forgot one thing, what was Kavin doing. Our poor Kavin was just standing and observing the whole situation. He attempted to speak a billion times, but was always cut in between, either by Dabhi or by Miki.**

**Then Abhi hurriedly asked Mihika-**

Abhi: Why Ma'am? Why are you refusing to accept our gift?

Mihika: Because you want to gift this bouquet to the World Famous Business Woman, Mihika Ahmed. And I have come here as Kavin's best buddy, Miki. I've left the business woman inside me in America. So, I cannot accept this gift, I apologize.

**Kavin smiled when he heard Mihika saying this. Dabhi realized this fact and appreciated Mihika's non-egoistic nature. Then Daya said-**

Daya: Sorry Mihika. Hum yeh bhul gaye they ki tum yaha koi business meeting ke liye nahi, balki Kavin se milne aayi ho uski dost banke. Ab hum yeh bouquet Miki ko India main welcome karne ke liye usko dena chahte hain. Toh kya hum yeh bouquet usse de sakte hain?

Mihika: Now that's better!

**Then she kept the bouquet beside her suitcase and forwarded her pen and pad and said-**

Mihika: Well, you are forgetting that I had asked for an autograph. So, can I get one from both of you?

**Daya and Abhi laughed and then gave her an autograph, and also clicked a selfie with her (:P). Then Kavin finally spoke-**

Kavin: Aplog selfie khich rahe hain aur mujhe bhool gaye?

Mihika: Toh tujhe kya alag se invitation dena parega? Aaja!

**The selfie session ended and Daya praised Mihika for her fluently spoken Hindi-**

Daya: Waise aap America main rehne ke bawajood bhi Hindi kafi acha bol lete hain.

Mihika(with an evil look): Aap?

Daya(remebering what she had said a while ago): Sorry sorry! Mera matlab hai ki **tum** hindi kafi acha bol leti ho.

Mihika(smirked): Hmmm…Thank you. Wo iss Kavin ke saath rehte rehte thori bohot Hindi mene bhi seekh li thi.

Abhi: Yeh toh achi baat hain.

Daya: Oh yes, I forgot to tell you one thing. ACP sir has invited you check out our bureau tomorrow.

Mihika: Lovely! But, he has definitely invited me as Mihika Ahmed, right?

Daya(hesitatingly): Ummm…. Yeah.

Mihika(with pride): Ok, no problem. Tell him I'll come.

Daya(sarcastically):Oh! So the business woman inside you has returned!

Mihika: No no! Actually I wanted to see your bureau, and since ACP sir has invited me himself, I won't miss that opportunity. But I'll come as Kavin's friend, not Mihika Ahmed.

Abhi: Ok fine! Come in which ever avatar you want, but don't decline this offer.

Mihika: Never.

Kavin: Cool then. Sir, I think we should be moving. I'll drop her and then come back to the bureau.

Abhi: Yeh tum kya keh rahe ho Kavin. Tumhari dost ai hain, aaur tum abhi se bureau jaane ki baat kar rahe ho. I think you should take a day's leave.

Mihika: Nahi sir main nahi chahti ki meri vaja se aap logo ke kaam me koi obstacles ai. Aur ACP sir bhi kya sochenge?

Daya: Mihika, ACP sir se hum baat karlenge. Aur abhi abhi tumne kaha na ki tum humse junior ho? Toh apne seniors ki baat mano.

Mihika(like a CID cop): Sir!

**Dabhi smiled. Then Kavin and Miihika forwarded to their destination (Kavin's house) and Dabhi went to the bureau. There they met ACP, who was waiting for them desperately.**

ACP: Kya hua waha airport pe? Tum logo ne Mihika ma'am ko ache se greet toh kiya na?

Daya: Ha sir, aur waha par business woman Mihika ka ek naya friendly roop bhi dekha.

ACP: Kya matlab?

Abhi: Wo TV pe jis attitude aur aalag se confidence ke saath pesh aati hai, usse toh aaj wo totally different thi.

ACP: Acha? Wo kaise?

**Others were also listening.**

Daya: Jab humne usse ma'am bulaya aur bouquet gift kiya, toh usne kaha ki agar yeh bouquet World Famous Business Woman Mihika Ahmed ke liye hai toh wo ise accept nahi kar sakti, kyuki usne apne andar ki business woman ko America main chor ke aayi thi. Agar hum yeh bouquet Kavin ki friend Miki ko de, toh hi wo isse accept zaroor.

**ACP smiled and said-**

ACP: Wah! Uske vichar sachme bohot ache hai.

Sachin: Ha sir. Aise log aaj kal dekhne ko nahi milte.

Abhi: Ha Sachin. Usne kaha ki wo humari junior hain, aur humme usse Mihika hi bulana hoga. Aur usne humse humara autograph bhi liya.

ACP: Arey vah!

Daya: Aur usne kaha ki kal wo humare bureau main Kavin ki dost banke hi aayegi.

ACP: Bilkul! Abhi toh main usse milne ke liye betab hu.

**On the other side at Kavin's residence-**

Mihika: Wow! Your house is really beautiful.

Kavin: Pasand aaya na?

Mihika: Ha bohot! Waise aunty aur uncle kaha hain? Bohot din ho gaye aunty ke haat ke bane theple khaaye hue.

Kavin: Wo log toh Pune main hi hai. Maine unse kaha bhi ki mere saath Mumbai aa jaye. Par wo maane hi nahi. Kaha ki wo wahi rehke apna jeevan vyateet karenge. Main kabhi kabaar unse milne chala jaata hu.

Mihika: Matlab tu yaha akela rehta hai. Kaafi mushkil hoga na akele rehna?

Kavin(emotionally): Ha, Mummy papa ki yaad bhi bohot aati hai.

**Miki also got emotional and hugged him. Then they got normal and she said-**

Mihika: Toh tu shaadi kyu nahi kar leta? Arey college ke zamaane main toh tere piche larkio ki line lag jati thi. Par tu, Mr. Sharif insaan, kabhi bhi mere aur Dipti ke ilava kisi aur larki ki taraf dekhta bhi nahi tha.

Kavin: Chor na yaar abhi kaha….

Mihika: Kya matlab abhi kaha? Ha kya? Arey main dave ke saath kehti hu aaj bhi agar main teri shaadi ki baat cher du toh larkio ki line lag jayegi. Aur waise bhi tujhe kaha meri tara shaadi se allergy hai.

Kavin(trying to change the topic): Wo sab chor aur bata khaane main kya khayegi?

Mihika(surprised): You are gonna cook? You?

Kavin: Yeah, why? What's the prob?

Mihika: Let it be man. College ki last camp fire main toh noodles jala diye they, aur bol raha hai what's the prob!

Kavin: Tab main aur aaj main bohot fark hain.

Mihika: Oh really? Then cook whatever you want. Let me also see how much you have improved in cooking in these few years.

Kavin: Ok, just wait and watch.

**So, Kavin made dam biriany with punjabi lassi. At the dinner table-**

Mihika: This looks good. But that doesn't necessarily mean it has to be delicious.

Kavin: Taste it.

**Mihika tasted it, and widened her eyes. Kavin smiled and asked-**

Kavin: So, how's it?

Mihika: Amazing dude! Tune yeh banana kaha se sikha yaar?

Kavin: Bus sikha kahi se. Lassi taste kar.

**She tastes the lassi, closes her eyes and says-**

Mihika: Mmmmmm…Yummy! Kya baat hai yaar. In kuch saalo main kafi taraki kar li tune!

Kavin: Thank you.

**Then Kavin laughed silently. Actually, he had seen the recipe and the method on Youtube! And that's how he was able to cook such a wonderful meal. Mihika enjoyed the dinner and thanked Kavin for this. Kavin was overjoyed to learn that Mihika was thinking he had prepared the food all by himself!**

**At 10:00pm-**

Mihika: Kavin, main sone jaa rahi hu. Guest room kaha hain?

Kavin(flirtingly): Guest room main kyu, mere saath hi so jao.

**Mihika slapped him playfully on his right cheek and said-**

Mihika: Chup chap bata de varna abhi asli vala thappar dungi!

Kavin: Upar ja ke right.

Mihika: Thank you, and good night!

**Mihika went away and Kavin stood there like a sad kid. Just then Miki came running from behind and kissed him on his right cheek and went away. Kavin got surprised for a moment and turned back. And Miki also looked back and winked. Kavin laughed and then went to bed.**

**That's all for today guys. Hope you enjoyed. In the next chap I'll tell you for sure what Mihika has to do with KaVi. Till then, have a wonderful time! Bye! *****Reviews wanted***


	5. Miki and KaVi?

**Hello! Sorry for not being able to update yesterday. So this is my fifth chap and, tbh, I never thought that I would be able to come so far. So on this good note, let's get back to the story. But first of all, I want to give a reply each to all the reviews.**

**Maria- I'll try to make that story, but I'm not sure about it.**

**Mahimahal and Bibi9- Just have patience.**

**And a big thanks to Divyaaa, Mansi, Mahi, ****, Shruts and the rest of the viewers. And Mahi, kavika is about true friendship which, as I already said, is superior to love. But still, I'll think about your suggestion.**

**Chapter 5- Miki and KaVi?**

**Uptill now, we saw Miki's two avatars, one of a businessman, and the other of a friend. Today she's gonna visit the CID bureau.**

**In Kavin's car-**

Miki: U know what Kavin? I'm really excited to meet ACP sir!

Kavin: Ya, it's kinda genuine to be excited. But be careful not to over-react in the bureau, ok?

Miki: Ok, I'll try to be formal.

**Then they reached the CID bureau, where ACP and rest of the team were waiting for her. She humbly walked towards ACP and went for a formal handshake, and said-**

Mihika: Hello sir, I'm honoured to meet you.

ACP: Same here. And welcome to CID bureau.

**The handshake ended and Mihika looked around and said-**

Mihika: Well, your bureau is really nice, I must say!

ACP: Thank you. Let me introduce you to our team.(Then he moves towards Daya and Abhijeet) This is...(Cut in between my Mihika)

Mihika: Senior Inspectors Daya and Abhijeet, the two strong pillars of CID!

ACP(smiled): Absolutely! Then, these are our three semi senior inspectors- Inspector Sachin, Inspector Dushyant and your friend, Inspector Kavin.

Mihika: Hello gentlemen.

Sachin: Hello, nice to meet you.

Mihika: Same here.

ACP: Now next is Inspector Fredricks.

Mihika: Freddy Sir, right?

Freddy: Ha ha, bilkul.

Mihika: Sir, I've heard a lot about you!

Freddy: Really?

Mihika: Yes. Maine suna hai ki aap comedy bohot acha kar lete hai!

**Everyone over there laughed within themselves, and Freddy got sad like a child. Then Mihika sorted out everything-**

Mihika: Sorry sir, I was just joking!

Freddy: It's ok!

ACP: Mihika, tum toh humare CID ke best comedian mili hi nahi (moved towards Pankaj), Pankaj!

Mihika: Oh ha, inhe main kese bhul sakti hu.

Pankaj(whispered to ACP): Sir, aap mujhe kaha bich main ghaseet rahe hain.

ACP: Arey Pankaj main toh mazaak kar raha hu. Tum toh humare CID ke jaabaaz officer ho! (Everyone around smiled, you know why :P)

Pankaj: Thank u sir!

ACP: And then comes Purvi (the barbie doll of CID J)….

Mihika: Yes, Kavin's good friend. And then Shreya, Nikhil, Mayur, Karan, Vansh, Ishita, Divya and Vikram.

ACP: Wow! You know everyone.

Mihika: Ha sir! Wo Kavin hummesha aap logo ki tarif karta rehta tha, isliliye sabke nam yaad ho gaye. But sir, Salunkhe sir aur Taarika kaha hain?

Salunkhe(from the door): Mera naam liya aur main haazir!

Hello Mihika. You know what, I'm a big fan of yours!

Abhi(whispers to Daya): Yeh Salunkhe sir kabse logo keh fan hone lage?

Daya: Kya pata. Unka kuch hume aaj tak samaj main aya hain jo aaj ayega?

Abhi: Wo baat bhi hain.

**On the other side-**

Mihika: I'm so delighted to know this. Thank you!

Salunkhe: Maine aapki kaafi saare interviews aur press conferences dekhi hain. Kya attitude se pesh aati hai aap, amazing!

Mihika: Shukriya! And Hello Dr. tarika!

**And she went for a hanshake with her.**

Tarika: Hello Mihika!

Mihika: And where's the one and only, DCP CHITROLE?

**Everyone looked at each others faces. ACP confidently said-**

ACP: Wo yaha thori na ayenge. Unhe apni 5-star ghar se fursat mile toh na wo yaha ayenge.

**DCP**(with a huge bouquet)**: **Kyu mera nam kharab kar rahe ho ACP?

**DCP had come. Everyone was shocked! He entered and greeted Mihika-**

DCP: Welcome Mihika, welcome to CID bureau!

**And he gave her that huge bouquet, which she could not handle. She kept that aside and gave a reply to his greetings-**

Mihika: It's my pleasure sir that I got the opportunity to stand in the CID bureau.

DCP: Iss ACP ke baato pe mat jao, yeh toh kuch bhi bol ta rehta. Aap aa rahi hai yeh sunke sabse zyada khushi toh mujhe hi hui thi.

Mihika: Oh really! Waise who toh dikh hi raha hai.

**Then she spot a cockroach near his feet, and she informed him normally-**

Mihika: Sir aapke per ki peeche cockroach hai.

**DCP screamed like hell and jumped up like a frog, and realised that the cockroach was a really small one. Everyone laughed out loud, especially ACP. Then Mihika spoke in such a way as if she was trying to show that she is considering his situation-**

Mihika: Sir sorry, par mera aapko daraane ka koi irada nahi tha!

DCP(in a frightened state): No no, I'm sorry! Mujhe lagta hain ab mujhe jana chahiye! Bye everyone!

Mihika: Ok then, bye sir. Apse mil ke bohot acha laga.

(Hearing this ACP giggled)

DCP: Same here, same here!

**Then he quickly went away. After he had gone Mihika couldn't control herself anymore and laughed out, and seeing her laugh others also laughed again. Then Abhi praised her for discovering the true colours of DCP-**

Abhi: Kya acting ki tumne Mihika! Mazaa aa gaya!

Mihika: Thank you sir but, mujhe sachme nahi pata tha ki cockroach ka naam sunte hi wo uchal parenge.

Daya: Wo aise hi hain.

**Then the phone rang and ACP attended the call.**

ACP: Hello, ACP Praduman, CID. Kaun hain… thikhe, hum aate hain.

**Call ended.**

ACP: Ek khoon hua uske investigation ke liye jaana hai. But you do make yourself comfortable Mihika.

Mihika: Sure sir!

ACP: Ok. Abhijeet, Kavin, Ishita, let's go. Aur Daya, zara inka dhyaan rakhna.

A,K,I,D: Sir!

**Then everyone settled down and Mihika went towards Daya and spoke to him-**

Mihika: Sir, main aap se ek baat kahu?

Daya: Ha ha bolo.

Mihika: Aap bura toh nahi manenge na?

Daya(wondering what she was trying to say): Nahi, tum bolo.

Mihika: Darasal, aapko toh pata hi hai ki main aapki bohot bari fan hu. Aur main bohot pehle se apke jaabazi ke stories sunte aayi hu. Mujhe hamesha se apme apna bhai nazar aaya hai. Actually, mera koi sibling nahi hai, isiliye mujhe iss relationship ki kami mehsus hoti hai. So, if you don't mind, kya mai aapko "bhai" bula sakti hu?

Daya(emotionally smiled): Zaroor. Mujhe bhi hamesha se ek choti, bubbly si behen chahiye thi, aur aaj wo mujhe tumhare roop main mil rahi hai.

**Miki smiled and hugged him softly and Daya also has moist eyes. Guys, sorry if you're feeling bored to read this "bhai behen katha", but you will later on see what this duo does in the KaVi part. Anyways, let's continue.**

**Sachin and Purvi saw this sibling-hood between them and smiled. Then Purvi went towards Mihika and said in a jolly way-**

Purvi: Agar Daya sir tumhare bhai ho sakte hain, toh kya main bhi tumhari dost ban sakti hu?

Mihika: Of course! I would be pleasured! Waise bhi ye Kavin mujhe bohot pakata hai.

Purvi: Acha? (And she laughed out). Waise iss same main free hu, toh ek cup coffee ho jaye?

Mihika: Zaroor!

**Then they sat down on a table, each with a cup of coffee in their hands and chatted for a long. After sometime Shreya also joined them, saying that she had finished her part of work. All of them remembered their golden days of college life. Then while talking Mihika asked Purvi-**

Mihika: Waise Kavin kaisa lagta hain tumhe?

Purvi: Matlab?

Mihika: Matlab ki wo kaisa dost hai. Tumhe bhi kahi wo meri tara pakata toh nahi na?

Purvi: Oh! Arey nahi. Wo toh bohot sidhe sade aur ache hai.

**Mihika had corrected her words, but Shreya had guessed where the wind lay. She asked her through eye language that what she was up to. Mihika also answered through eye language that she just needed to wait and watch. And she continued-**

Mihika: Ha waise yaha toh wo sidha sada hi hoga.

Wo uss din keh raha tha ki ghar pe akele rehna usse acha nahi lagta. Yaha toh wo tum sab ke sath rehta hai, par ghar pe toh wo akela hi rehta hai na.

Purvi: Kyu? Unke mom dad unke sath nahi rehta?

Mihika: Ha uske mummy papa toh Pune main rehte.

Shreya: Tabhi sir kabhi ka bar chutti lekar Pune chale jate hai.

Mihika: Ha. Ab main usse keh rahi thi ki agar akele rehna itna hi mushkil hai toh shaadi kyu nahi kar lete.

Purvi: Waise unko toh koi bhi ladki mil sakti hai, itne ache insaan jo thehre wo.

**Mihika and Shreya looked at each other after hearing this and Miki said to Purvi-**

Mihika: Ha par kisi bhi ladki se toh shaadi nahi karwa sakti na. Waise, tumhara iss baare main kya khyaal hai?

Purvi(shocked): Matlab?

Mihika: Matlab ki tumhare nazar main koi achi ladki ho toh batana. Mujhe uske liye tumhari jesi…..

**Before she could finish her sentence Purvi gave her a doubtful look and she completed her sentence like this-**

Miki: Tumhari jesi, Shreya jesi, tarika jese ladki chahiye, varna kese chalega. Kyun hena Shreya?

Shreya(In the tone of approval): Ha bilkul. Bilkul sahi keh rahi ho. (Then looking at Purvi) Aisi ladki honi chahiye jo man ki sachi ho, bahadur ho, sushil ho, khubsurat ho, etc. etc. etc.

Purvi(understanding what was going on): Toh Miki tum kyu nahi shaadi kar leti Kavin sir se?

Miki(confused): Main kese shaadi kar sakti hu? Main toh America main rehi hu. Waha mera business hain, mere mom dad hai, unko main chor ke kese yaha reh sakti hu.

Shreya: Exactly. Aisi ladki chahiye jo yahi rehti ho, shayad unke karib ka hi koi, hena Miki?

Miki: Bilkul. Aisi hi ladki chahiye.

Purvi: Main samaj rahi hu tum log konse ladki ki taraf ishara kar rahi ho.

**And she went away, giving them a weird look(but she wasn't angry though). She had taken it as a joke, and so had Shreya, but I guess Miki was kinda serious about this. So, I guess you have gotten the connection. Now see what she does to bond Kavin and Purvi. **

**Then she bid everyone farewell for the time being and whispered something in Daya's ears secretly. And then generally told him and others that they should never hesitate to come to their residence. **

**That evening at Kavin's residence-**

Mihika: Waise tumhare CID ke saare members bohot ache hai.

Kavin: Wo toh hai. Hum log ek parivaar ki tarah rehte hai.

Mihika: Great! Well, Purvi and I have become good friends.

Kavin: That's good. Chalo kum se kum tumhe yaha ek femaile friend toh mil gayi, kyuki Dipti toh yaha hain nahi.

Mihika: Wahi toh dukh ki baat hai, warna main ussi ke sath rukh jati.

Kavin: Main tujhe jane deta toh na….

Mihika(gave him an evil look and then continued): Ha likin Purvi bhi bohot sweet hai. Aur sath hi bold and brave hai, aur tumhare sath kam bhi karti hai.

**Kavin instantly understood the direction of her speech and said-**

Kavin: Main samaj raha hu tu kya kehna chahti hai, par main bhi ek baat keh deta hu, in fact, sirf do shabd keh deta hu.

Miki(suspiciously): Kya?

Kavin: Forget it!

Miki(trying to make him understand): Why Kavin? What's ur problem man? What's the defect in Purvi?

Kavin: There is no defect in Purvi but, it's just that I don't love her.

Miki: Then you **will** fall in love with her. Listen, Love and Suryavansham on Set Max are just the same- you never know when they come in your life!

Kavin(astonished by her example): What? Tujhe aur koi example nahi mila?

Miki: Example ko goli maar aur meri baat ko samaj.

Kavin: Yaar par….

**Then Mihika's phone rang, and her expressions defined that it was an urgent call. So she told Kavin-**

Mihika: Ok, we'll talk about this later!

Kavin: Fine!

**And she went away.**

**So, what do you think? What will be Miki's next move? How will she convert Kavin and Purvi into KaVi? And what did she whisper in Daya's ears? There's a lot suspence which will be revealed as we move on. And I apologize once more for the delayed update.**

**So, keep reading! *****Reviews wanted***


	6. Bonding of Kavin and Purvi

**Bonjour tout le monde! Today's 31****st**** december, and New Year's approaching, so best wishes to you all in advance for 2015. Hope you stay safe and sound to read my stories :D So, let's continue with Miki and KaVi-**

**Chapter 6- Bonding of Kavin and Purvi**

**In the previous chap we saw how Miki is planning to connect Kavin and Purvi. **

**At Kavin's residence-**

**The door bell rang, and Kavin opened the door. It was Daya, Abhi and Purvi. Kavin welcomed them.**

Kavin: Hello sir, ander aaye. Aaplog yaha?

Daya: Kyu main apni behen se milne nahi a sakta?

Kavin: Zaroor! Sir aap bethiye, main usse bulake aata hu.

**Kavin called her from her room upstairs and she came down while talking to her secretary, Neena, on the phone.**

Miki: Neena the consignment should reach Jefferson City on time. (She sees Daya) Ok I'll call you later. (Cuts the call). Hello Bhai!

Daya: Hello meri business woman behen.

**And they hugged each other. Just on that moment Daya whispered in Mihika's ears-**

Daya: Kya hua Miki? Tab mujhe bureau main bola aaj raat Abhi aur Purvi koh tere lekar aane ko. Kya baat kya hai?

Mihika: Bhai, abhi main baato baato main wo chiz bhi mention kar dungi, aap bus mera sath dena.

**And the hug ended. Then they sat on the sofa and Abhi said-**

Abhi: Waise Kavin tumhara ghar bohot bariya hain.

Kavin: Thank you sir.

Mihika: Sir, ghar toh mast hai, par agar koi akele rahe toh acha khasa ghar bhi haunted house lagta hai.

Abhi: Matlab?

Kavin: Matlab ki iss itne baare ghar mey main akela rehta hu.

Daya: Aur tumhare mom dad?

Mihika: They live in Pune.

Daya: Toh bhai tum shaadi kyunahi kar lete?

Kavin: Ab sir…. Main CID main kam karta hu, toh main wife ko time kaise dunga?

**Mihika whispered to herself in such a way so that only Kavin could hear-**

Miki: Agar eksath kaam karo toh koi problem nahi hogi….

**As expected, Kavin heard it and pinched her arm stealthily. Then Mihika said-**

Miki: Bhai, yeh baat main isko bol bol ke thak gayi hu, par yeh hain ki, humesha baat tal deta hai.

Abhi: Acha wo sab choro aur, Mihika, apne aur Kavin ke college ke dino ke baare main kuch batao.

Miki: Arey zaroor1 Sir, Ye… (Cut in between by Kavin)

Kavin: Arey mere baare main kya….

Miki: Chup! Abhi tu khud ko defend mat kar.

Purvi: Miki, jaldi batao na!

Miki: Ha ha, batai hu. Yeh sidha sada Kavin, college main har roz mere sath flirt karta tha.

Daya: Kya baat kar rahi ho? Flirt karta tha? Arey ek bar isse ek case main ek mahila ke ghar pe bheja gaya tha kuch dino ke liye. Waha galti se uss aurat ka haat ek do bar kya pakar liya, wapas aate hi rona shuru kar diya, "Sir, aaj ke baad kripya mujhe kisi aurat ke ghar mat bhejna!", itna sharmata hai wo.

Miki(looked at Kavin in astonishment): Acha?! **Tu **ladkio se sharmata hai?

Kavin: Tab main aur aaj main bohot fark hain.

Miki: Sir, sirf mere sath hi nahi, humare gang ki ek aur ladki ke sath bhi bohot flirt karta tha yeh, Dipti.

Purvi: Gang?! Wow! Aur kitne members they tum logo ke gang main?

Kavin: Total 5 log they hum- Main, Miki, Sharad, Vivaan aur Dipti. Aur Miki, tu kya kabse sirf mere baare main bata rahi hai? Apne baare main kuch nahi batayegi?

Miki: Arey mere baare main kya….

Abhi: Arey tumhare purey gang ke baare meh batao yaar.

Kavin: Ha sir, batata hu. Yeh Miki, ek number ki criminal thi criminal.

Purvi: Criminal?

Kavin: Ha criminal. Yeh, Sharad aur Vivaan milke crime karte they. Kabhi class main chits phekna, kabhi lecturer ke nak ke niche se class se bhaag jaana, ajeeb ajeeb afwaye phelana, and the most important, pakre jaane par aise aise bahane banate they ki principle ko unhe chodna hi padta tha.

Abhi: Arey baapre phir toh bari khatarnak thi tum.

**Mihika remained expressionless and said-**

Mihika: Ha, par ab mai toh koi crime kar bhi nahi sakti, kyuki Kavin toh ab CID officer banchuka hai.

Kavin: Wo sab toh hai par, college main rehke bhi isne kafi ache kaam bhi kiye, in fact, isne aur Dipti ne mil ke.

Purvi: Wo kaise bhala?

Kavin: Iske join karne se pehle college main bohot bulliers they jo unse kamzor students ko bully karte they. Yeh aur Dipti milke un sabki wat laga dete they.

Daya: Kese?

Mihika: Unki dhulai kar ke! Ab dekhiye, Dipti waise bohot sweet aur bubbly rehti thi, par jab wo kisi bullier ya kisi cher char karne wale logo ko dekhti thi, toh gali ke jo "Bhai" hote hain na, unse bhi zyada khatarnak ho jati thi.

Kavin: Mujhe aaj bhi ek kissa yaad aata hai. Uss raat hume college se aane main thori deri ho gayi thi, toh hum shortcut se aa rahe they…

**Flashback-**

**When they were going back they saw street food shop, so the boys went to buy some food and the girls stood near the tree, searching for network.**

Dipti: Yaar yaha toh network hi nahi mil raha. Aur rasta bhi bohot sunsaan hai. Mere mom dad ko toh chinta ho rahi hogi.

Mihika: Don't worry yaar, thora aage chalte hai.

**They went bit forward in search of network and suddenly two goons came in front of them and whistled. And they told them-**

Goon1- Arey kahi jaana hey kya? Hum chor dete hai.

Goon2- Chaliye humare sath…

**Miki and Dipti looked at each other smilingly and Dipti told the goons with derision-**

Dipti: Bhaiya ji, pehli baat ki aap siti bohot acha baja lete hai.

**Goons looked at each other and shrieked to themselves "Bhaiya?". Dipti continued-**

Dipti: Aur dusri baat hai ki hume kahi jaana nahi, bhejna hai.

Goons(so as to interrogate): Kise bhejna hai? Aur kaha?

Mihika: Tujhe bhejna hai, Upar!

**Flashback ends.**

Kavin: Aur phir in logo ko unko itna mara, itna mara ki Vivaan, Sharad and I were like "Bhagwan unn larko ki raksha kare!" Nahi, agar mar jaate toh police case ban jata na.

**Abhi and Daya looked at each other in astonishment. And Miki said-**

Mihika: In sab ke ilava hum log har hafte party karte they. We were like, addicted to parties and discos.

Abhi(a bit suspiciously): Tum log disco main jaate they?

Kavin: Sirf enjoy karne ke liye, wo kya hain na humare college main studies ka pressure thora zyada tha, isiliye kabhi kabar khud ko refresh karne chale jaate they. Hum log drink nahi karte they.

Daya: Ha waise refreshment ki toh hume bhi bohot zarurat hai, kyu Abhijeet?

Abhi: Ha wo toh hai.

Miki(enthusiastically): Toh kyu na hum pach bhi kabhi disco jaakar aaye?

**Dabhi thought about for a moment and Abhi said-**

Abhi: Nahi ab hum kese? Hume hummesha kitna kaam rehta hai. Hum nahi. Tumlog jao.

Miki: Yeh koi baat nahi hui. ACP sir se main baat kar lungi. Aur waise bhi tab hum pach jaate they toh ab bhi hum pach hi jayenge.

**Then she signaled Daya to say something and support her, so he said-**

Daya: Abhi yeh itna zid kar hi rahi hai toh, chalte hai kabhi, Sir se main baat kar lunga.

Abhi: Acha thik hai tum ek kaam karo, abhi ACP sir ko call karo aur phone speaker pe rakhna.

Daya: Thikhe.

**He called ACP and said- **

Daya: Hello ACP sir?

ACP: Ha Daya bolo kya baat hain.

Daya: Sir wo Mihika ne ek jaga par jaane ke liye request ki hai, wo jaga (cut in between by ACP)

ACP: Daya usne jaha bhi jaane ke liye request ki hai, waha jao.

Daya: Sir sunn toh lijiye kaha…

ACP: Daya maine kaha na chale jao. Kis kis ko jaane ko kaha hai aur kab?

Daya: Sir mujhe, Abhijeet, Kavin aur Purvi ko kaha hai (Then he asked Miki through eye language about the day and she said, on Sunday) Sunday ke shaam ko. Toh sir, hum jaye?

ACP: Bilkul!

Daya: Thank you sir. Good night.

ACP: Good night.

**Daya cut the call and instantly Miki shouted "Yay!". **

Abhi: Ab khush?

Miki: Bohot! Toh tai raha. Sunday ki shaam, disco ke naam!

**All of them were very happy and they sat on the dinner table. Kavin was serving the food he had made (Chinese!). Daya asked Miki about the way to the washroom and Miki went with him to show him the direction. On the way Daya stopped her and asked-**

Daya: Ab tu batayegi baat kya hai?

Miki: Bhai, wo main Kavin aur Purvi ko milane ke baare main soch rahi thi. Toh isilye disco ka plan banaya. Aur sath hi sath aap logo ka refreshment bhi ho jayega.

Daya: Acha, toh yeh baat hai! Par tu yeh karegi kaise?

**Miki told him the whole plan and said that she would execute the plan step by step, and Daya smirked, and both of them shared a high-five. They had the dinner, which everyone really enjoyed and everyone praised Kavin(but you know how he cooked the food!).**

**Time passed by and Sunday had arrived. Five of them wore dazzling clothes for the disco and went in Kavin's car (As usual, Purvi was looking the most beautiful!). The DJ started to play some catchy songs like "DJ got us fallin in love" and "Lat lag gayi". Well, I believe that when it comes to dancing, even the shyest person would reveal his/her true colours. And that's exactly what happened in Purvi's case! She was, unknowingly, right in front of Kavin, who smiled looking at her dance [;)]. Then Mihika did what she had to do according to her the 1****st**** part of her plan:**

**She went near Purvi and pushed her intentionally in such a way so that she falls over Kavin. And, as she thought, she felt over him, leaning on his shoulder, and Kavin caught her by her waist. Purvi ascended her head from his shoulder and tried to see on whom she had fallen. Kavin also looked at her, and there was a romantic eye-lock between them. Miki showed Daya a thumbs up. Then Purvi realised that Kavin's hand was on her waist, and Kavin quickly removed his hand, and Purvi moved back. She apologised and went away. She didn't realise who had pushed her, and she sat near the counter and asked for an orange juice. Just then a man sat beside her and irritated her by saying weird things-**

Idiot: Hello, miss beautiful.

Purvi(uncomfortably): Umm… hello.

Idiot: Whom are you with?

**Kavin realised that Purvi wasn't comfortable with that guy, and so he appeared in front of him and said-**

Kavin: She's with me.

Purvi(surprised): Sir, you don't need to…. (Cut by Kavin)

Kavin: Just a minute Purvi. Yes, so I was saying, she's with me, any problem?

Idiot(hesitating): No… Not at all! Enjoy! (And he went away.)

Purvi: Thank you sir.

Kavin: It's ok Purvi. just, be careful!

**Purvi nodded in agreement. Seeing this scene Miki and Daya smiled. They felt that their plan can be successful!**

**So, will their plan be successful? Keep reading to know!**

**And once again, A very very Happy New Year friends!**


	7. After all, it's CID

**Happy New Year everyone! Sorry for being late. Actually I was busy in the new year functions. So with this new beginning, let's start the "7****th****" part of our story. **

**Chapter 7- After all, it's "CID"**

**In the disco-**

**Purvi was seated near the counter drinking orange juice, and Miki sat near her and asked-**

Miki: Purvi! Why are you sitting here alone? Come on the dance floor.

Purvi: No, I'm not in the mood. Yaha bohot shor sharaba ho raha hai.

Miki: Oh! Arey Purvi, yeh disco hai! Yaha shor sharaba, dhakka dhukki hoti rehti hai, chill dude. Thikhe, jab tumhara man kare, dance floor pe aa jana.

Purvi: Ok.

**Then the DJ played one of my most favourite songs: Lat lag gayi. Purvi was almost like a street dancer in her college days, and when she heard that song, she couldn't control her feet and stepped on the dance floor. When the song started, all the disco lights highlighted Purvi 'coz of her moves. The song started off like this-**

**Mujhe to teri  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh Lat lag gayi  
Mujhe to teri  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Lat lag gayi**

**At first Kavin hesitated a bit to dance, then he thought that "Ok, it's just a dance. And Purvi is also my friend, so she won't mind if I dance with her." So he also joined the dance, and paired with Purvi-**

**Hey...  
Baimaan dil bada baimaan  
Hota nahi aasaan  
Ise hai samjhana**

Baimaan dil bada baimaan  
Tere liye shaitan  
Meri na ek mana...

Dil jeete ya main jeetun  
Dekhungi dekhega tu  
Lo dil se sharat lag gayi

**(And she went towards Kavin and turned her head, and her hair sweeped his face)  
****  
Mujhe to teri Lat lag gayi lag gayi  
Zamana kahe lat yeh galat lag gayi  
Mujhe to teri Lat lag gayi lag gayi  
Zamana kahe lat yeh galat lag gayi**

**Mujhe to teri  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh Lat lag gayi  
Mujhe to teri  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Lat lag gayi**

**Roku jitna utni bagawat ho  
Lagta hai aisa haal dil ki tum zaroorat ho  
Roku jitna utni bagawat ho  
Lagta hai aisa haal dil ki tum zaroorat ho**

Mujhko bhi tu zaroori  
Tu bhi nashe main poori  
To kaisi yeh talab lag gayi

Mujhe to teri Lat lag gayi lag gayi  
Zamana kahe lat yeh galat lag gayi  
Mujhe to teri Lat lag gayi lag gayi  
Zamana kahe lat yeh galat lag gayi

Mujhe to teri  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh  
Ahh ahh aa.. Yeh Lat lag gayi  
Mujhe to teri  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh  
Ahh ahh aa.. Lat lag gayi

**(Kavin held her hand and made her roll towards him, and captured her by her waist. Then he laid her over his right arm and picked her up in a jiffy, and once again they formed a beautiful eye-lock till the end of the song)**

**Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh  
Ahh ahh aa.. Aa.. Yeh**

**The song ended but their eye-lock didn't end, so Miki and Daya came and Miki nudged Kavin and asked him teasingly-**

Miki: Kya chal raha hai ha?

Daya: Miki, inko disturb kyu kiya? Sorry yaar Kavin aur Purvi, tum logo ko disturb kiya.

**Purvi blushed and went away. Kavin also gave Miki a look and went away, and the brother-sister duo laughed out. Then all of them went back to Kavin's car and headed towards their own homes. Purvi was dropped at the end-**

Purvi: Ok then, thank you sir, bye.

Kavin: Bye, and take care.

Miki(stopping Purvi): Arey, ek minute Purvi. Mujhe bye nahi bologi?

Purvi: Oh, sorry. Bye Mihika.

Miki: It's ok, hota hai hota hai. I understand :D. Bye!

**Purvi entered her house and Miki was waving her from the car, and she didn't realize that Kavin was staring at her with an evil look. Miki got a bit nervous and asked-**

Miki: Kya hua? Mujhe aise kyu ghur rahe ho?

Kavin: Disco main tu kaha thi?

Miki: M-Main...umm…. Ha, Main toh Abhijeet sir ke saath thi.

Kavin: Acha? Tu kya Abhijeet sir ke saath "Lat lag gayi" pe dance kar rahi thi?

Miki(sweating out of tension): Wo….nahi…darasal…

Kavin: Yeh, wo, kya? Sab samajta hu main. You suddenly disappeared in the disco so that I end up dancing with Purvi, right?

Miki: Forget it yaar. It's already 11 o'clock, and gotta wake up early tomorrow to arrive at the bureau on time. So don't waste time in talking, and drive.

Kavin: Listen don't try to change the topi(cut in between).….

Miki(swiftly): As if you don't attempt to change the topic when it comes to marriage!

*******Awkward silence*******

Miki: Now drive, without uttering a word.

**Kavin grabbed the gears and drove swiftly and angrily. None of them spoke a word.**

**At Kavin's house:**

**Kavin angrily moved towards his room and Miki stopped him and said-**

Miki: Dude, I'm sorry for my behavior in the car. Just forget it.

Kavin(turned around): You don't need to apologize, after all, you'll always do what you want to do.

Miki: Please don't talk like that, it hurts me. Ok, wait.

**And she made a cute, innocent face and said "Sorry" like a baby. Kavin finally smiled and said-**

Kavin: Not fair! Agar tu itne cutely sorry bolegi, toh main toh kabhi tujhse naraaz reh hi nahi pawoonga.

**Miki also smiled and they hugged each other. That's friendship, where you can't be angry with your friend for a long time, where there is no ego between two people. Anyways, back to the story-**

**Next morning in the bureau-**

**Daya doesn't notice any change in Kavin and Purvi's behavior after they came back from the disco. He whispers to Abhi-**

Daya: Yaar Abhijeet, yeh dono toh aise behave kar rahe hai jese kal raat yeh log kahi gaye hi nahi, ekdam normal hai.

Abhi: Wo toh hai. Inka behavior kuch samaj main nahi aa raha.

Daya: Dekhte hai.

**The phone in the bureau rang, and Purvi attended the call-**

Purvi: Hello, CID bureau.

Voice: Ma'am yaha par do laashe pari hai, ek aadmi ki aur ek bache ki. Aap log jaldi aa jayiye.

Purvi: Kya? Thikhe, hum aate hain.

**She told this to Daya, and they went to the crime spot along with Freddy and Kavin.**

**At the crime spot they saw a dead man (morgue) lying on the bed, who was stabbed on his stomach, and a child on the sofa with a knife in his hand, which was sunken in blood. When Purvi was checking that boy, she realized that he was alive as his pulses were working, and he was immediately sent to the hospital. While questioning the neighbours and Manoher's (the dead man) driver they got to know that he often went to a park named "Lovers Garden". So they went to that park and another team was sent to the hospital to see the child. While they were going to the park Daya got Miki's call, and he received her call as he was on the passenger's seat and Kavin was driving. He addressed Miki as someone else so that Kavin and Purvi don't understand that he was talking to her-**

Daya: Hello, Namaste aunty.

Miki(surprised): Aunty? Acha acha, wo dono aapke saath hain, right?

Daya: Ha aunty main thik hu, aur aapki dono billiya (cats) bhi mere paas hai (!).

Miki: Acha. Unn dono main koi badlav, any change in their behavior?

Daya: Nahi aunty apne unhe jis haalat main mujhe sopa tha ussi haalat main hai wo, bilkul bhi badlav nahi hai.

**Freddy was thinking who that aunty could be, but then forgot about it.**

Miki: Disco main jaane ke baad bhi koi fark nahi para?

Daya: Nahi di…(realized that KaVi were present, who almost thought that he was about to say "disco")…di…..de…Delia, Delia Animal Hospital main le ke gaya tha main unhe, par koi badlav aaya hi nahi. Waise aunty main abhi thora busy hu, main aapko baadme call karunga.

Miki: Thikhe, billiyo ke baare main mujhe batana, I mean, Kavin aur Purvi ke baare main mujhe batana.

Daya: Ha zaroor aunty, bye

**He cut the call and Freddy asked-**

Freddy: Sir, aapke kisi rishtedar ka phone tha?

Daya: Umm…Nahi. Wo…ha, Mere paros main ek aunty rehti hai, wo kuch dino ke liye apne ek rishtedar ke ghar gayi hai. Unke paas do paltu billi hai, aur unke rishtedar ko billiyo se sakt nafrat hai. Isiliye unhone unke billiyo ko mujhe sop diya tha, wo bhi bimaar halat main. Toh, unki halat janne ke liye call kiya tha.

**Daya sighed and concentrated on the case.**

**That's all for today. In the next chap I'll try to add something related to KaVi and also continue this case, after all, it's "CID"! So, keep reading! *****Reviews wanted***


	8. Khooni ka khulasa

**'****Sup guys?! Thanks for your positive reviews. Let's continue.**

**Chapter 8- Khooni ka khulasa**

**Till now we've seen that Miki and Daya are trying to unite Kavin and Purvi. We've also seen that CID is working on a new case. So, back to the case-**

**Abhi, Sachin, Nikhil and Shreya have gone to the hospital to meet that child. The doctor comes out from the operation theatre-**

Abhi: Doctor, ab kaisa hai wo?

Doc: Sir, ab wo bilkul thik hai. Par sir….

Sachin: Par kya doctor?

Doc: Sir wo apni yaadasht kho chukka hai.

**4 of them are shocked. Then Doc continued:**

Doc: Uske siir ke peechle hisse main chot lagi hai. I think aapko kisi psychiatrist ke paas le jaana chahiye usse.

Abhi: Sir, kya hum usse mil sakte hai?

Doc: Ha mil toh sakte hai, par main aapko koi galat salha nahi dunga. Agar usse koi special psychiatrist attend kare toh hi koi fark par sakta hai, warna sirf photo wagera dikha kar koi faida nahi hoga.

Abhi: Thikhe, thank you doctor.

Doc: It's ok.

**Then they took the child to the car and there Shreya and Nikhil chatted with him and tried to make him recall any sort of info about his relation with Manoher, but as the doc said, it was all vain. Then they reached the clinic of a very well-known psychiatrist, Ms. Vineeta. There Abhi told her the whole situation. After studying his medical report obtained from the hospital, she treated him in her own way. She hypnotized him and asked various questions which ranged slowly from his name to the crime scene. Abhi, Sachin, Shreya and Nikhil were seeing the whole scene from outside. At the last phase of her treatment ****the child's eyes were closed and he started to think deeply. He started to sweat, breathe very fast and very often, make short and weird noises, shrieking and finally! Finally he said something-**

Psy: Batao beta batao!

Child: Vicky! Mera naam Vicky hai.

**Seeing him talk Abhi heaved sigh of relief. Ms. Vineeta signaled him to come in, as he had started to recall everything.**

**On the other side Daya, Kavin, Purvi and Freddy have reached "Lovers Garden". Seeing the park Freddy told Daya-**

Freddy: Sir, yeh Manoher toh mujhe kaafi rangeen mezaaj ka aadmi lagta tha. Har roz iss park main aata tha.

Daya: Freddy abhi yeh dekhna baaki hain ki wo iss park main exactly kya karne aata tha.

**Daya called the security guard, Mahesh, showed him Late Manoher's photo and asked him-**

Daya: Kya tumne iss aadmi ko yaha par aate jaate dekha?

Guard: Ha sab! Yeh toh har roz yaha aata hai. Par sir iss photo main toh yeh…

Kavin: Ha, yeh mar chukka hai. Ab tum hume yeh batao ki yeh yaha kya karta tha

Guard: Saab, pehle toh mujhe laga ki apni kisi girlfriend se milne aata hoga, par baad main ek din maine dekha ki yeh ek aadmi ke saath bet ke baat karta tha, aur ek packet kuch leta aur deta tha.

Purvi: Kya ab who aadmi yaha par maujud hai?

Guard: Ha madam, who abhi bhi yahi par hai. Wo bench peh betha hai, wo jo shawl oar ke betha hai, wo hi hai.

Daya: Uska naam kya hai, matlab usse tum jante ho?

Guard: Nahi sir janta toh nahi par uska naam pata hai, Rakesh.

Daya: Thikhe, thank you.

**Then they moved towards Rakesh and they also saw him hiding a packet in his shawl. Daya approached him and sat beside him. Rakesh got a bit nervous and said-**

Rakesh: Saab aap logo ko iss park main aur koi jaga nahi mili bethne ke liye? Mujhe abhi koi milne aane wala hai.

Daya: Kon, Manoher?

Rakesh(sweating in winter): S….ssab aaplog kon?

Freddy: Hum log CID se hai. Acha yeh…

**Before Freddy could say anything Rakesh fled away and Daya chased. After chasing for a while he caught him by the slack of his roundabout, straightened him and said-**

Daya: CID ke saath race laga ke tum jeet nahi sakte….(TIGHT SLAP!)

**Rakesh was on the ground, and everyone around was staring at them.**

Kavin: Ab batao, kyu bhaag rahe the tum, aur iss packet main kya hai?

Rakesh: Saab, iss packet main drugs hain.

Purvi: Drugs?

Rakesh: Ha madam. Saab, Manoher mujhse roz drugs khareedta tha, issi park main mil ke. Par kaafi dino se usne mujhe drugs ke paise bhi nahi diye, isiliye aaj main usske saath sara hisaab barabar karne wala tha.

Daya: Aur jab tumhe laga ki wo ab tumhare paise lota nahi payega, toh tum uske ghar gaye, usse maar dala aur uske locker main se saare paise bhi chura liye (they had found a safe in Manoher's cupboard, which was empty).

Rakesh: Kya? Manoher mar gaya?! Saab, maine Manoher ko nahi maara. Main toh bas ek mamuli drug peddler hu saab, mera boss toh koi aur hai.

Freddy: Acha? Kon hai tumhara boss?

Rakesh: Saab, maine usko kabhi dekha nahi. Wo humesha humse chitti (letter) ke zariye order deta hai, kab kisco kaha drug bechna hai. Aur humare kaam ke paise bhi wo ek lifafe (envelope) main hi deta hain.

Daya: Jhut bol raha hai?

Rakesh: Nahi saab main sach bol raha hu. Mere paas uska diya hua lifafa hai. (he takes out the envelope from his pocket) Yeh dekhiye saab.

**Daya reads the letter and notices a weird thing in that persons handwriting, and so he orders Kavin to send this letter to Dr. Salunkhe.**

**On the other side at Ms. Vineeta's clinic-**

Child: Mera naam Vicky hain, aur mere papa ka naam Manoher hai.

Abhi(whispered): Acha, toh yeh Manoher ka beta hai.

Child(continues): Aaj subha humare ghar pe koi aaya tha. Wo chup chap papa ke room main ghus gaya aur papa se behes karne laga. Phir achanak se usne fruit basket main se chaku nikala, aur jaise hi wo papa pe vaar karne vala tha maine uska haath pakar liya. Usne mujhe zor se dhakka mara aur main sofa ke handle se jaakar takraya, mere siir pe chot laggayi aur main wahi par behosh ho gaya. Uske baad kya hua, mujhe kuch pata nahi.

Abhi: Acha, aapne uska chehra toh dekha hoga na?

Vicky(he pats his head and thinks deeply and finally says): Nahi sir, mujhe unka chehra yaad nahi aa raha hai.

Sachin: Thikhe, zor zabardasti karne ki zarutrat nahi. Aapko aur kuch yaad hai uss uncle ke baare main?

Vicky(trys to remember): Ummm… ha! Uske right hand pe jale huyeka nishaan tha (a sign of burn).

Abhi: Oh, I see. Thikhe beta, tumhare iss sheher main aur koi rishtedar hai?

Vicky: Mere uncle aunty hai.

Abhi: Good. ab wahi tumhari parvarish (nurturing) karenge.

Vicky: Matlab sir, mere daddy…

Sachin: Beta, wo… aapke daddy ki… aapke daddy ab iss duniya main nahi hai.

**Vicky cried a lot and Shreya and Nikhil tried to handle him. Then they finally pacified him and dropped him to his uncle and aunt's home. They checked their background and finally when they were satisfied they handed Vicky over to them, with all his belongings.**

**Set moves to forensic lab. Daya, Abhi, Ishita and Dushyant enter the lab. **

Abhi: Hello Dr. Taarika

Tarika: Hello Abhijeet. (Others are smiling)

Salunkhe: Bhai, main bhi hu. Mujhe hello nahi bologe?

Abhi: Ha ha, hello Dr. Salunkhe.

Salunkhe: No formalities.

Abhi(whispers to Daya): Abhi keh rahe they "mujhe hello nahi bola" aur abhi keh rahe hain "no formalities". Yeh ek number ke ajube (weird person) hain.

**Daya nodded in agreement. Then he asked Salunkhe-**

Daya: Sir, laash se kya pata chala.

Salunkhe: Laash se zyada kuch pata nahi chala. Ek ki wo chaku ke vaar se mara hai, aur dusra toh aapko pata hi hain.

Abhi: Kya pata hai?

Salunkhe: Yahi ki yeh regularly drugs tha. Aur chaku pe se bhi koi fingerprints nahi mile, uss bache ko chor kar.

Tarika: Par mujhe iss letter se mujhe kuch pata chala hai.

Abhi: Yeh huyi na baat! Dekha Dr. Salunkhe, aap laash se zyada kuch ugal nahi paye par taarika ji, unhone letter se kuch ugalwaya hai. Kya pata chala hai taarika ji?

**Tarika inserts the letter in the scanner and displays the writings on it through a projector. Then she takes a big stick and points out some alphabets.**

Tarika: Iss letter main kuch akshar aise likhe gaye hai, jisse yeh saabit hota hai ki khooni ke likhte huye haath kaap rahe they, jaise yeh "d", yeh "t", aur yeh "l". iska yeh matlab hota yeh ki usse bhi Manoher ki tarha regularly drugs lene ki aadat hai. Aur usske haath aksar kaapte honge.

Daya: So a person who inhales drugs regularly and who has a sign of burn on his right hand. Arey, aise ek insaan ko mai hal philal mai mila hu.

Abhi: Yaad karo Daya, kon tha ya thi wo?

Daya(trys to remember): Ha! Yaad agaya. Toh wo hai khooni

**These 4 people (Daya, Abhi, Ishita and Dushyant) go to Lovers Garden and there they meet the security guard.**

Daya: Mahesh, zara yaha aana.

Mahesh: Ha saab, khooni ka kuch pata chala?

Daya: Ha pata chala, aur wo humare saamne hai.

Mahesh: K….Kya keh rahe hai saab? M…..maai…main khooni nahi hu.

Daya: Acha? Toh tu apna haath dikha. (he shows him his left hand). Apna daina haath dikha.

**Daya forcefully grabbed his hand saw it, and it did have a sign of burn on it, and his hand was also shaking. Then Daya gave him a tight slap and he fell on the ground. Then finally he confessed.**

**He was the mastermind of this drug peddling. He used to be Manoher's friend and once Manoher told him that he had an addiction towards drugs, but he couldn't afford them for regular usage. So he gave him Rakesh's contact info. And from that day Rakesh and Manoher started to meet at Lovers Garden where Rakesh used to sell him drugs cheaply and illegally. But Mahesh didn't have faith on Rakesh, so he killed that park's original guard and disguised himself as the new security guard so that he could keep an eye on them. He told the park authorities that the old security guard was his friend and he had gone to the village and he had come to replace him. The park authorities didn't even check his police verification docs. When he thought that Manoher would no longer be able to pay for those cheap drugs as well, he went to his residence to talk to him about it. Their conversation reached a terrible state. At one point Mahesh couldn't control his anger and he grabbed the knife and stabbed him. Then he looted his locker and escaped. **

**Since ACP wasn't there Daya fulfilled his duty, his very famous dialogue to all murderers-**

Daya: Tumhne do khoon kiye hai, aur na jaane kitne logo ko drugs ke daldal main dhakel diya. Tumhe toh phasi hi hogi, phasi!

**After the case ended Kavin got a call from an unknown number. **

Kavin: Hello. Who's this?

Voice of a woman: Hello, sir main bohot bari musibat main hu. Aap please Delight Restaurant main aaj jayiye.

Kavin: Thikhe, main pauhchta hu.

**Kavin reached that restaurant but couldn't find any woman who looked like she was in trouble. But he was definitely astonished to see one person over there: Purvi. Purvi was also shocked to see Kavin over there. When Kavin asked her about this weird co-incidence he learned that Purvi also got a call from a woman who was sounding like she was in trouble. Kavin said that someone must have joked with them. Just then a waiter came and asked them-**

Waiter: Mr. Kavin and Ms. Purvi?

**Kavin and Purvi looked at each other and Kavin said-**

Kavin: Ummm… Yes.

Waiter: Welcome sir, welcome ma'am. Aap logo ka table aage jjake waha, left side main he.

Purvi: Par hum logo ne toh koi table book kiya hi nahi.

Waiter: Haa ma'am aap logo ka table Ms. Mihika ne book kiya.

Kavin(absolutely normally): Mujhe laga hi.

Purvi: Oh, toh Miki ne hume call kiya tha.

Kavin: Nahi Purvi, itna toh mai sure hu ki who Miki ki awaaz nahi thi.

**If it wasn't Miki who called them, then who was it? Is someone else also involved in this mission. Keep reading to know.** ***Reviews wanted***


	9. Ek naya panna

**So this is chapter "9". Well this story is a pretty long one, so chapter 9 might sound like just the beginning! So before we go very much above, let's come 2 steps down and focus on our current scene. **

**Chapter 9- Ek naya panna**

**In the restaurant-**

Kavin: Itna toh mai sure hu ki who Miki ki awaaz nahi thi.

Purvi: Toh phir who kon tha?

Waiter (interrupted them): Sir, shall we proceed then?

Kavin: No, actually we weren't informed about this, so please cancel our bookings.

Waiter: Sir, aise aapke kehne se hum bookings cancel nahi kar sakte. Hume strict orders diye gaye hai ki aap logo ki bookings aapke kehne par bhi cancel na ki jaaye. Mihika ma'am has also given us the payment for your dinner. Menu bhi set hai and all the arrangements have been made. Aise short notice pe hum aap logo ka booking cancel nahi kar sakte.

Kavin: Dekhiye aap humari baat (Cut in between by Purvi)

Purvi: Sir, ab Miki ne humare liye booking kar hi di hai toh, it is ok. Waise bhi case khatam ho chukka hai, so I think it wouldn't be a prob. Aur Miki ne toh payment bhi kar diya hai.

**As I have already mentioned, after college Kavin became a timid person when it came to girls, so when Purvi insisted he couldn't decline.**

Kavin: Ummm, thikhe. We can have dinner over here, if you really want to.

Purvi: Thanks sir.

Waiter (frustrated): Then sir, Shall We?

Kavin: Ok.

**When they stationed themselves Kavin called up Miki and asked him about all this-**

Kavin: Miki, tujhe yeh sab karne ke liye kisne kaha tha?

Miki: Bhai ne. Bookings mene kar di kyuki bhai case main busy they.

Kavin(calmed his temper): Oh, daya sir ne?

Miki: Ha. Bhai ko bolu ki tu nakhre dikha raha hai?

Kavin: Nahi nahi! Koi zarurat nahi. Likin ek baat bata, mujhe aur Purvi ko call kisne kiya tha, toone?

Miki: Nahi toh, aur mujhe nahi pata tujhe kisne call….. Acha mujhe dusra call aa raha hai, mai tujhe baadh main call karta hu (instantly cuts the call).

Kavin: Hello... Hello! Idiot!

Purvi(smirking): Jaane dijiye na sir.

Waise, apki hobbies kya hai?

Kavin: Main? Umm…Zyada kuch nahi, kitabe parna, movies dekhna, music sunna.

Purvi: That's great, but Miki ne toh mujhe kaha tha ki aap dance bhi bohot acha kar lete hai.

Kavin: Umm…. Ha, thora bohot.

Purvi: What thora bohot? Aap log toh college neh prom king and queen bane they, hai na?

Kavin(thinking): Iss miki ne Purvi ko sab kuch bata diya? Idiot!

Purvi: Sir, what are you thinking?

Kavin: Nothing, absolutely nothing. Btw, tumhari hobbies kya hai?

Purvi: Well, mujhe TV dekhna, English rock songs sunna, dance karna, comedy movies dekhna aur detective stories parna pasand hai.

Kavin: Wow!

**Like this they talked for a very long time and also had their dinner, and by this they got the chance to know each other really well. But one question still remains, who was the one who had called them?**

**At Kavin's house-**

Miki(to herself): Mera plan toh perfect jaa raha hai. And they can never guess who had called them.

Voice from the door: They never even knew that I was a part of this plan.

**That girl comes in, and she and Miki share a high-five. That girl was none other than Shreya! Remember that convo between them in the bureau? Shreya did take it as a joke at the beginning, but later Miki shared her plan with her and then she decided to shake hands with her. **

Miki: Thank you so much Shreya! Un logo ko toh pata hi nahi chala ki wo tum thi.

Shreya: You're most welcome. Miki, Purvi meri bohot achi friend hai, and I want her to settle her life with someone whom she actually loves, not like me… (She gets emotional)

Miki (puts her hand on Shreya's shoulder): I can understand your feelings Shreya. But, take it positively. See, Siddharth kinta acha ladka hai, tumhara kitna khayal rakta hai. I'm sure kabhi na kabhi tumhe usse pyaar zaroor ho jayega.

Shreya: Thanks Miki. Btw, what have you decided?

Miki: About what?

Shreya: Marriage.

Miki: Marriage, and me? Never dude. You know what? Maine duniya ke almost saare risky kaam kiye hai- rock climbing, jungle safari, paragliding, everything. But shaadi jaisa risky kaam main nahi kar sakti, never.

Shreya: You are saying that 'coz you're a business woman. I get it.

Miki: Ya, you got it right. Isiliye Kavin mujhse galti se bhi shaadi ki baat nahi karta.

Shreya: I know. Oh, waise mujhe tumhe ek chees ka invitation bhi dena tha. Ek hafte baad mera birthday hai, aur iss khushi main Siddharth ne ek theme party organize ki hai.

Miki: Great! Advance Happy Birthday! Dekha, Siddharth tumhara kitna khayal rakta hai.

Shreya: Ha, who toh hai. Maine unhe bohot bar kaha tha ki iski zarurat nahi hai, par who he ki mane hi nahi.

Miki: Sahi kiya unhone. Waise, kya theme hai party ki?

Shreya: Spanish theme. Iss party main Spanish food, Spanish decorations, Spanish dress code and Spanish songs honge. Aur ek dance bhi rakha hai, jisme ek Indian gaana bajaya jayega jisme kuch Spanish lyrics bhi hai.

Miki: ZNMD ka song 'Senorita', right?

Shreya: Ha. Tum America main reh ke bhi Bollywood dekhti ho?

Miki: I watch movies from both Bollywood and Hollywood.

Shreya: That's good. Yeh raha invitation card, tumhare aur Kavin sir, dono ke liye (and gives her the card).

Miki: Wow, this card is beautiful. Waise tumne decide kiya hai ki party main tum kya pehnaugi?

Shreya: Nahi, ab tak shopping nahi ki party ki.

Miki: Toh chalo na sath main chalte hai. It would be fun!

Shreya: Great idea! Toh kal chalte hai.

Miki: Waise konsi dance group karne waale hain tumhari party main?

Shreya: Siddharth ne abhi decide nahi kiya.

Miki: Ay! Ek kaam karo, Siddharth ko baat karne se mana kar do.

Sheya: Kyu?

**Miki tells Shreya her next plan and she smiles.**

**What is her plan? Will she succeed? And what happened at the restaurant? Everything will be disclosed in the coming chapters.**

**And "Guest", I also wanted to follow that sequence, but speaking honestly, I'm a very lazy person :P But still I'll try to update day to day. Till then, please keep reading! *****Reviews Wanted***


	10. Love in the rain 3

**Hello everybody! A big thanks to all those who reviewed. Let's carry on with our story.**

**Chapter 10- Love in the rain 3 **

**Outside the restaurant-**

**Kavin and Purvi, both came to the restaurant in a hurry and so none of them brought their car. The restaurant was in an isolated lane, and thus there were no rickshaws or cabs over there. So they decided to walk to their homes. Their houses were in the same area and close to each other. While they were walking all of a sudden it started to rain, and they took shelter under a big tree. **

Kavin: Did it have to rain now?

Purvi: Sir, aisa mat kahiye. Aapko pata hai, mujhe baarish bohot pasand hai. CID join karne ke baad main baarish main kabhi bhigi hi nahi, iss dar se ki kahi bimaar na par jao.

**Then she slowly walks out from under the shelter, stretched her arms out, closed her eyes and felt the rain drops touching her face. **

Kavin: Purvi baarish main mat jao, bimaar par jaogi.

Purvi: Sir please mujhe mat rokiye, bohot dino baad yeh mauka mila hai. Let me live this moment!

**After hearing this Kavin understood her feelings, and he also recalled his memories of college days, when he also used to enjoy himself in the rain. Remembering this he also walked out of the shelter and joined Purvi. Suddenly thunder crashed and Purvi held Kavin's hand. He got shocked to see Purvi leaning on his hand out of fright. Then he considered her state of situation. So he patted her on the shoulder and said-**

Kavin: Purvi, it's fine now. Bijli ab nahi karak rahi hai.

**She opened her eyes and realized that the thundering had stopped. Then she slowly left Kavin's hand and apologized (ladkiyo ko itni sharam kyu aati hai yaar!). Then they saw a taxi coming towards them. Kavin stopped the taxi and told Purvi to go home in that.**

Purvi: Sir, aap nahi ayenge?

Kavin: Nahi Purvi, main chala jaunga, tum jao.

Purvi: Nahi sir aap bhi mere saath aye, waise bhi humare ghar ek hi ilake main parte hai.

Driver (frustrated like the waiter): Sir, aap log yaha baate kijiye, main jaata hu.

Kavin: Nahi nahi bhaiya, Purvi tum chali jao, main chala jaunga.

Purvi: Ok sir, as you wish.

**Then she sat in the taxi and headed towards her home, and Kavin walked back to his residence. He opened the door with duplicate keys as Miki had gone to the mall with Shreya. When Miki comes back home (with lots of shopping bags in her hand :D) she sees the whole house wet. She was surprised to see that mess and calls out Kavin angrily-**

Miki: Kavin! What the hell is this?! Now who's gonna clean the house?

Kavin(comes down): Miki, relax. Yeh sab meh saaf kar dunga.

Miki(calmed herself): But yeh sab hua kaise?

Kavin: Wo baarish ho rahi thi aur main car lena bhul gaya tha, aur koi taxi bhi nahi mil rahi thi, toh chalke aana para.

Miki(eagerly): Purvi thi tere saath? Tum dono saath saath aye?

Kavin: Tu jaisa soch rahi waisa kuch nahi hua. (And he smiled stealthily)

Miki: Oye hoi, dekho toh! Chup chup ke smile kar rahe ho (And she nudged him teasingly).

Kavin: Nahi…wo… Tu room main ja aur fresh ho jaa, ghar main saaf kar dunga.

Miki: Thikhe. Waise, roz tu khud hi ghar saaf karta hai?

Kavin: Tujhe lagta hai?

Miki: But college ke "Clean your world" campaign main pura class toh tune hi clean kiya tha. Aur main, Dipti, Vivaan aur Sharad maze se canteen main pizza kha rahe they. All thanks to you.

Kavin: Tujhe ab yeh sab saaf karna hai, tab ka ehsaan chukka ne ke liye?

Miki: M…Main fresh ho kar aati hu, bohot tired hu (and ran towards her room).

Kavin: Arey, ruk! (And he laughs)

**After a week Shreya's Spanish b'day party took place. The whole place was decorated in such a way as if it was a Spanish hotel. Shreya wore a beautiful Spanish flamenco rumba costume and Siddharth wore a fancy Spanish suit. Others also wore pretty Spanish evening gowns and suits. The dinner table was emphasized with special Spanish cuisine, which consisted of dishes like tumbet, the spicy ****esgarraet****, the sweet polvorones**** and the famous Spanish omelette. According to her plan, three couples were supposed to perform (Abhirika, Shreya&amp;Siddharth, Kavi). Abhirika and Shreya &amp; Siddharth were aware of this, but Kavin thought that he would dance with Miki. When the song was about to start Kavin told Mihika to come on the stage-**

Kavin: Chal Miki, yaha khari kyu hai?

Miki: Kavin, sorry yaar. Wo kal tera ghar wet than a toh mai galti se phisal gayi thi. Toh mere per mai chot aa gayi thi.

Kavin: Kya? Tune mujhe bataya kyu nahi? Zyada chot toh nahi ayi hai na?

Miki: Arey nahi nahi. Halki sic hot hai, par main dance nahi kar sakti. Tu Purvi ke saath dance kar na. Maine disco mai tum dono ko dekha tha. Mast chemistry hai tum dono mai!

Kavin: Tu phirse…(Cut in between by Daya, who was standing beside Miki)

Daya: Kavin, ab Miki toh aa nahi sakti, tum dance karlo na Purvi ke saath.

Kavin: Umm… Ok sir.

Miki: Aur sunn, zara pyaar se request karna.

**Kavin gave her a look and went to Purvi.**

Daya: Acha acting kiya, usse laga tumhe sach me chot lagi hai.

Miki: Bhai, mujhe sach me chot lagi hai.

**Daya looked at her with big eyes and she showed her the bandage on her ankle.**

Daya: Sorry Miki, tumhe dard toh nahi ho raha?

Miki: No no, halki sic hot hai.

**Kavin went towards Purvi and seeing him Purvi said-**

Purvi: Arey sir, aap yaha? Gaana shuru hone wala hai. Floor pe jaiye.

Kavin(switheringly): Wo…darasal Purvi…

Purvi: Kya hua sir? Aap uncomfortable lag rahe hai.

Kavin(straight forward): Miki mere saath dance nahi kar sakti kyuki uske per pe chot lagi hai toh kya tum mere saath dance karogi?

Purvi: Umm…

Kavin: Please…

**Purvi couldn't decide and so Kavin forwarded his hand. Purvi finally agreed and put her hand in his hand, and they went on the dance floor.**

**Purvi was at the right corner, Taarika at the left corner and Shreya at the centre. When the song started the girls appeared on the stage-**

[Girls]  
Quien eres tu? **(Who are you?)**  
Donde has estado? **(where have you been?)**  
He removido cielo y tierra y no te encontre  
**(I moved heaven and earth and not find you)**

Y llegas hoy **(but you arrive today)**  
Tan de repente **(So suddenly)**  
Y das sentido a toda mi vida con tu querer  
**(and give meaning to my life with your love)**

[Boys]  
Na main samjha, na main jaana  
Jo bhi tumne mujhse kahaa hai _Senorita_  
Magar phir bhi, na jaane kyun  
Mujhe sunke, accha laga hai senorita

[Girls]  
No desvies la mirada **(do not look away)**  
Quedate cerca de mi **(stay close to me)**

[Boys]  
Mujhko baahon mein tum ghero  
Samjhi na _senorita_

[chorus]  
Chaahat ke do pal bhi, mil paaye  
Duniya mein yeh bhi kam hai kya  
Do pal ko toh aao kho jaaye  
Bhoole hum hota gham hai kya senorita  
Suno suno senorita kehte hain hum kya

[Girls]  
Jamas podre **(i will never)**  
Interpretar **(understand)**  
El sentido de las palabras que me dedicas  
**(the meaning of the words you dedicate to me)**

Pero el calor **(but the warmth)**  
De tu mirar **(of your gaze)**  
Me hace sentir como la mas bella senorita  
**(Makes me like the most beautiful miss)**

[Boys]  
Nighaahon ne nighaahon se  
Kahi armaano ki daastan hai senorita  
Yeh chaahat ki, mohabbat ki  
Saari duniya mein ek hi zubaan hai _senorita_[Abhay Deol]  
Mujhse ab nazar na phero, aao paas tum mere

Mujhko baahon mein tum ghero  
Samjhi na Senorita

[chorus]  
Chaahat ke do pal bhi, mil paaye  
Duniya mein yeh bhi kum hai kya  
Do pal ko toh aao kho jaaye  
Bhoole hum hota gumm hai kya senorita  
Suno suno senorita kehte hain hum kya

**Seeing KaVi dance Miki was overjoyed, but at the same time she noticed Daya getting a bit emotional to see Shreya &amp; Siddharth dance. She put her hand on his left shoulder and said soothingly-**

Miki: Don't be upset Bhai. Uski kismet jo likha tha, vahi hua. Apki kismat mai bhi koi aur hogi. Aur ek baat batau?

Daya(normalized himself): Bina bole tu manegi?

Miki: Nahi! Main keh rahi thi ki America main Indian men ki bohot demand hai? Aap kahe toh baat chalau?

Daya: Dekhte hai :P. Baad main dekhenge.

Miki: Main toh baat karungi!

Daya: Ha meri maa, tujhe jo karna hai kar.

**THE END**

**Don't worry, not the end of the whole story! This is the end of this chap. So let's wait for the next chap. But I hope you won't have to wait for a very long time. So, keep reading! *****Reviews wanted***


	11. Bye Miki!

**Hello everyone. Extremely sorry for being late! I won't lie to you as you all are my friends. My school has re-opened and that's why I'm unable to give much needed time to my fanfic. So a large sorry to you all in advance if I ever get delayed in posting my chaps in future. **

**Harman, if you search for fanfics on CID you'll find many fanfics on KaVi. Toh kis kis ko tum yehi baat bologe? Google peh bhi yeh couple chah gaya hai. Isiliye maine isse "very famous couple" bola. Aur meri ek request hai. Tum har situation ko itne sensitively mat lo, kyuki mera tumhare feelings ko hurt karne ka koi intention nahi tha. And sorry agar tumhe yeh bohot rude laga ho toh. **

**And thanks all the other reviewers.**

**So let us start chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11- Bye Miki!**

**At Kavin's house-**

**Miki got a video call from her business partner Mr. Anderson Bennett.**

Miki: Good Evening Mr. Anderson.

Andy: Hello Ms. Mihika. How are you doing in India?

Miki: I'm absolutely fine, thank you. And what about you?

Andy: I'm going fine. Actually I've called for a business purpose.

Miki: Proceed.

Andy: I've organized a business conference regarding the current issues of our company, you know, about the loss after the theft and our latest conspiracy and all.

Miki: Are we business partners?

Andy(surprised): Sorry?

Miki: **Are** we business partners**?**

Andy: Yes of course.

Miki: Then tell me how you organized a conference without acquiring my confirmation knowing that I'm on an official break.

Andy: Ms. Mihika, actually it was all decided in such a hurry, and after this month we'll again be occupied with other conferences and consignments and all, so I thought this would be the best time to discus all this. I wanted to contact you but…

Miki: But you think it was necessary, right?

Andy: *Silent*

Miki: Mr. Anderson, I always take your confirmation before organizing any meeting. If you don't feel the necessity to inform me that you're organizing a conference, that why do you feel the necessity to call me to attend it?

Andy: Extremely sorry Ms. Mihika. Please pardon me and don't say no.

Miki: Hmmm…

Andy: Please, I promise not to repeat this in future.

Miki: When is it?

Andy: On the 18th of this month, 10 am.

Miki: Ok fine. I'll return before the meeting. And do fulfil your promise.

Andy: Definitely. Thank you.

Miki: You're welcome. Good day Mr. Anderson.

Andy: Same to you.

**Miki contacts her secretary (Neena) and tells her to arrange the tickets for the next available flight to USA. Kavin overheard Miki's conversation with Neena and he asks her about going back so soon. She explained him everything very sweetly, and finally he considered her obligations. Before she departed she told everyone that she might hopefully come back after a few months because they are supposedly going to have a deal with some Indian businessmen, which she has to conduct personally. **

**Just a week after she left CID was engaged in a case of a dangerous terrorist. He had devastated five places through bomb blast, and he never left a single clue or eye witness. In the last location where the bomb blast took place was car mechanic who did not see his face but could remember a part of that terrorist's bike's number. When they contacted the RTO they got to know that there are 4 bikes which consist of that number. They had gone to the houses of 3 owners, but they found no clue. When they went to the 4****th**** address there wasn't a soul over there, but they did find clue, a map. On that map there were 7 locations which were realized that 5 places among the 7 were those places which were destroyed because of bomb explosion. So 3 teams were sent to these remaining 3 locations. The first team was lead by ****Abhi****and ****Sachin****, and ****Nikhil****, ****Karan ****and ****Divya ****followed them. The second was lead by ****Daya****, who went along with ****Dushyant****,****Freddy****,****Ishita****,****Mayur****and ****Vikram****. The third team was formed by ****ACP****, ****Kavin****, ****Purvi****, ****Pankaj****, ****Shreya****and ****Vansh****. The first and second team successfully defused the bombs which were set up in the first two places. The third team reached the third place with bomb detectors. ACP and Pankaj sneaked in one part of that under-construction building, Shreya and Vansh creeped into the second corner, and Kavin and Purvi went to another floor. Purvi was leading the way as she had the bomb detector. As they were walking Purvi unknowingly stepped on a trigger and all of a sudden an explosion took place! That explosion threw Purvi to another part of that floor. Kavin hastily ran towards her, knelt down and layed her head on his hand.**

Kavin(panicked): Purvi! Purvi ankhe mat bandh karna!

Purvi: Si….si…r… huh!(She fainted in his arms)

**ACP and the rest of the officers came running towards Purvi.**

ACP: Oh my God! Kavin, tum Purvi ko jaldi se hospital le ke jao. Shreya, tum inke saath chali jao. Yaha hum sab sambhal lenge.

K,S: Sir!

**Kavin layed Purvi in his arms and took her to the car. He rested Purvi in the car and Shreya sat there beside her, and Kavin drove to the nearest hospital.**

**In the hospital-**

**Doctor comes out from the ward.**

Kavin: Doctor, Purvi thik toh hai na?

Doc: Tension ki koi baat nahi hai. Patient ab khatre se bahar hain.

**Both of them breathed a sigh of relief and Kavin asked-**

Kavin: Doctor, kya hum usse mil sakte hain?

Doc: Ha usse hosh aa gaya hain. Aap unse mil sakte hai.

**Kavin instantly went inside the ward and Shreya followed him. Seeing Kavin and Shreya Purvi was about to sit when Kavin stopped her and said-**

Kavin(swaying his hand across her head): Leti raho, uthna mat. Doctor ne kaha hai tumhe aaraam ki zarurat hai.

Purvi: Arey sir, doctors toh kuch bhi bolte rehte hain. Unhe kya pata ki ek CID cop ki tabyat kaam karne hi behtar hoti hain, aaraam karne se nahi.

**Hearing this Kavin smiled and Shreya said a bit teasingly-**

Shreya: Sir, agar aapka ho gaya toh main Purvi se baat karlu, yah thori der baad aau?

**Kavin removed his hand from Purvi's head, stood up and said-**

Kavin: Umm…..kyu nahi! Tum baat karo, main ACP sir ko phone kar ke bataa deta hu ki Purvi ko hosh aa gaya hain. (And he hurriedly walks out).

**Hope you liked this chap. I'll try to come back as soon as possible, but I promise to complete this story. Sorry once again for keeping you all waiting. Good day! *****Reviews wanted***


	12. Ab kaun aa gaya?

**Good evening friends. I've returned with another new, fresh and crispy chapter. Thanks for having patience. I'm grateful for your reviews, both positive and negative.**

**Chapter 12- Ab kaun aa gaya?**

**Many happenings like this occurred from time to time and finally Kavin started to develop a strange feeling in his heart for Purvi. This was the first time he was having such a feeling, and he had no idea how to repond to it. His whole gang was far away from him and he couldn't understand that with whom could he share his emotions. One night he couldn't sleep at all. Whenever he closed his eyes Purvi's image came in front of him. That lively and innocent face he spotted in the disco while she was dancing, that blushing look when she fell over him, that cheerful appearance at the coffee shop, that confident response at the hospital, and the most important: her sugary sweet smile. Her every single reaction occupied his thoughts. He could continually see himself with Purvi in his dreams.**

***Background Song in his dreams* **

Hmmm….hmmmm…..hmmmmmmmm….

Tujhse hi to mili hai rahat  
Tu hi to meri hai chahat  
Tujhse hi to judi zindagi  
Teri yaadein hain kuch adhoori  
Saans aadhi hai kuch hai poori  
Aankhon mein hai kaisi ye nami  
Mera mann, kehne laga  
Paas aake na tu door jaa  
Chhoone de, honth tere  
Zara saanson mein apni basa aa...

Hmmm..  
Tujhe apna bana loon  
Tujhe tujh se chura loon  
Tujhe khud mein chhupa loon, Sahiba!  
Ik mujh pe karam ho  
Tu hi mera sanam ho  
Teri mujh pe nazar ho, Sahiba!  
Hmmm... aa aa...

Mar main jaaunga, reh na paaun  
Gham judai ka seh na paaun  
Aye tujhe pyaar ka vaasta  
Teri yaadein hai kuchh adhoori  
Saans aadhi hai kuch hai poori  
Aankhon mein hai kaisi ye nami  
Raat ke chaand tale  
Aagosh mein meri tu aa

Baahon mein le lo mujhe  
Zara sapno mein apne basa

Mera mann, kehne laga  
Paas aake na tu door jaa  
Chhoone de, honth tere  
Zara saanson mein apni basa aa...

**Purvi was also confused by the same emotions. His charm, confidence, politeness, sometimes his timidness and his friendliness. They felt something for each other, but none of them were sure about it.**

**Next day in bureau-**

**Since the day after the disco Daya had kept an eye on KaVi, and finally today he realised a slight difference in their behaviour. But he could confirm whether it was a good sign or a bad one.**

Daya: Yaar Abhijeet, ek good news hai aur ek bad news. Kya sunega pehle?

Abhi: Har kaam hamesha ache cheez se shuru honi chahiye, tum bhi baat good news se shuru karo.

Daya: Thikhe. Good news yeh hai ki aaj, itne dino ke baad, finally Kavin aur Purvi ke ek dusre ke prati behaviour main change aaya hai.

Abhi: Thank God! Mujhe toh lag raha tha ki Miki ka shak galat hain, ki indono ke bich kuch hai. Waise, bad news kya hai?

Daya: Bad news yeh hai ki wo badlav positive hai ya negative, iske baare me main sure nahi hu.

Abhi: Kya matlab?

Daya: Aao, khud hi dekh lo.

**They saw that both of them talked to each other a bit hesitatingly and uncomfortably. Dabhi knew that this could a good sign, and also a bad sign. But then a lady from foreign country entered the bureau with a panic-striken face, and they thought that they shall think about it later on.**

Lady(exhausted 'coz of crying): Sir, please help me! I'm in a big trouble!

Abhi: Please sit dowm firstly (signals Freddy to get a chair and a glass of water).

Lady(sits and drinks water): Sir, my sister got kidnapped, please do something!

Abhi: Calm yourself and tell us elaborately.

Lady: Sir, my sister and I came for the first time in India, and this is how we get greeted?

Abhi(looks at others): Ma'am, we're are really ashamed for the problems you had to face, but we promise to find your sister as soon as possible. Please tell us exactly what happened.

Lady: We had gone to a the "City Mall" for some shopping. When we were leaving I realised that my phone's balance was quite less, and I had to make an urgent call. So I went to a nearby stationary shop to get a scratch card and I told her to stay near the gate of the mall. But when I returned I saw that she wasn't there. I searched for her for like an hour and also asked the people nearby, but it was all vain. Then I got a call from a private number, and guess what, it was the kidnapper. He has made a demnand of a million, and I'm completely blank.

Kavin: Don't worry, we'll bring your sister back to you at any cost. Did you bring a photo of her along with you?

Lady: Oh yes! (Takes out the photo and shows it to them) That's my sis, Catherine.

Purvi: Do you have any doubt, who could have done this?

Lady: No ma'am, I've no idea.

**They investigated and studied this case, and they checked Catherine's call records as well. **

Pankaj: Sir, Catherine ko akhri baar iss number se call aaya tha.

Abhi: Kab, kab aaya tha ye call?

Pankaj: Dopeher 2 baje, jab wo log mall gaye the.

Abhi: Thikhe. Tum, Kavin, Dushyant aur Shreya iske ghar jao aur pata karo isne call kyu kiya tha.

Pankaj: Sir!

**They reached that person's house and pressed the doorbell. Then the famous Ramu kaka opened the door (:P).**

RK: Saab, aap log kon hai?

Kavin: Hum log CID se hai. Memsaab ghar par hai?

RK(let's them enter): Ha hai, main abhi bulata hu unhe.

**He calls the homeowner and she comes down.**

Woman: Kya hua kaka, kaun..(Sees Kavin and stops)

**Kavin is also shocked to see that woman over there. Others are confused to see this scene.**

**Who could this woman be? Wait up for the next chap to get the revealment. *****Reviews wanted***


	13. Chapter 13

**Good evening mates! I'm sure you all must be eagerly waiting to know about that women. So let's get back to the story.**

**Chapter 13**

**At that lady's house:**

**Kavin and that lady remained gazing at each other for a while. Others couldn't understand what was happening. Then finally the women opened her mouth and sreamed:**

Lady: Kavin!

Kavin: D… DIPTI!

**She was Kavin's group member, Dipti! She was in Mumbai, and Kavin didn't even know about it. Their relationship was really sweet, that of a female and a male friend, because Miki never ever reacted like a girl with him (a true tomboy). **

**Dipti was overjoyed to see him, and the same goes for Kavin. She swiftly moved towards him and hugged him tightly. **

Dipti: Kavin, kaisa hai tu?! After so many years!

Kavin: I'm absolutely perfect, but tu ne thora weight put on kar liya hai.

Dipti: Oh shut up yaar! Tu bilkul nahi badla, lucha ka lucha hi reh gaya.

**Hearing this others laughed. **

Dipti(looking at others): Yeh log..?

Kavin: Oh main toh introduction dena hi bhool gaya. Yeh Dushyant hain, yeh Shreya aur yeh Pankaj, mere colleagues.

Dipti: Hello everyone.

D,S,P: Hi.

Dipti: Why are you all standing? Bethiye. (looking at RK) Ramu Kaka, 3 chai or ek black coffee leke aana.

Kavin: Tujhe aaj bhi meri pasand yaad hai?

Dipti: Of course! Tum log betho, bas do minute main chai aa rahi hain.

Dushyant: Ab….. Nahi ma'am, hum phir kisi din chai piyenge, abhi hum zara kaam se aaye hai, hain na Kavin?

Kavin(remembering what he had come for): Ha ha, Dipti, phir kisi din.

Dipti: Acha kam se kam beth toh jao, khare khare kitni der baat karoge.

**Then they had no option but to sit down comfortably and talk to her, so they sat. **

Dipti: Ab batao, kaise aana hua?

Kavin(proudly): Actually hum log CID se aaye hain.

Dipti: Rocking dude! Kab join kiya tune CID?

Kavin: Wo..(cut by Dushyant)

Dushyant: Kavin, kaam ki baat kare?

Kavin: Sorry sorry… toh hum tumse kuch puch tach karne aaye hain.

Dipti: Good. kiske baare main?

**Shreya showed her Catherine's picture and asked-**

Shreya: Kya aap inhe jaanti hai?

Dipti: Ha. Yeh toh Catherine hain na?

Dushyant: Sahi pehchana. Toh kya kal aapne inhe call kiya tha, karib do baje?

Dipti: Ha, wo aap toh jante hi honge, yeh bohot mashur painter hai. Aur mujhe paintings banane ka aur khareed ne ka bohot shok hai. Jaise hi mujhe pata chala ki yeh Mumbai aayi hai, maine turant inko call kiya aur isi baare main baat ki. Aap chahe toh Ramu kaka se puch sakte hain, mai uss waqt ghar pai hi thi.

RK: Ha ha saab, madam sach bol rahi hai.

Kavin: Toh kya tumne baat karte same aisa kuch laga ki wo dari huyi hai ya aisa kuch bhi?

Dipti: Ummm aisa toh kuch yaad nahi…. Ha! Yaad aya! Maine kuch logo ko background main kuch bolte huye suna tha.

Dushyant: Kya bol rahe they wo.

Dipti: Uthalo lo, utha lo, aisa kuch bol rahe. Aur shahed, shahed teen log they.

Pankaj: Wo kaise?

Dipti: Kyuki ek keh raha tha ki "Montu iss taraf se, Chintu iss taraf se aur main uss taraf se." Aisa kuch bol rahe they.

Dushyant: Thikhe ma'am, thanks for your co-operation. Agar apki zururat pari toh apko phirse taklif denge.

Dipti: Sure sir, any time.

Kavin(stands up): Thikhe Dipti, ab hum chalte hain.

Dipti: Thikhe Mr. "CID cop", samme mile toh milne ana, ho sake toh aaj hi ana. Aaj main bilkul free hu.

Kavin: Umm..Tujhe lagta hai yeh bolne ki zarurat thi?

Dipti: Ha woh bhi hain… Sir, aapko pata hai? Yeh pehle bhi bina kuch bole hi ghar aa jata tha, aur mera dimaag khata tha!

Shreya: Acha?

Dipti: Ha! But to be honest, college ke baad maine yeh bohot miss kiya…

**Kavin smiled and hugged her softly, and then they departed.**

**When they were leaving Pankaj asked Kavin on the way-**

Pankaj: Sir, main ek baat puchu?

Kavin: Pucho.

Pankaj: Aapki total kitne female friends hai?

Kavin: Kya matlab?

Pankaj: Arey…sir main toh aise hi…

Kavin: Koi baat nahi. Meri sirf do hi female friends hai, aur sirf Friends!

Pankaj: Ha sir bilkul sahi bola… sorry sir.

Kavin(smiled): It's ok.

**The case was over and the watchman was found guilty, and he did this with the help of his companions. He did this for his own benefit, and Catherine was found safe and sound.**

**As the case ended Kavin thought that finally he found one of his friends, so maybe he could share his feelings with her. So he arrived at her house at night, along with a bouquet.**

Dipti(opens the door): Yeh bouquet ke piche kaun hain?

Kavin(moves the bouquet away): Surprise!

Dipti: Oh, Kavin! Aa, andar aa. Waise yeh bouquet kiske liye hai? Someone special?

Kavin: Yes, definitely for someone special, and that special person is none other than you!

Dipti(confused): Wha..

Kavin: Belated Happy Birthday!

Dipti: Oh my God! Thank you so much! Tujhe yaad hai?

Kavin: Pichle mahine ke 5th ko tha, mujhe clearly yaad hai.

Dipti: Awww… that's so sweet of you! Aa beth. Aaj main kaka ko tera favourite khana banane ko kehti hu (and gives the order to RK).

Kavin: Aur bata. Aaj kal kya kar rahi hai?

Dipti: Main toh Facebook me software engineer ka kaam kar rahi hu, bari hi aaraam ki zindagi hai. Kaam ka pressure zyada nahi hai, aur salary bhi 3 lakhs per month.

Kavin: That's amazing! Waise aunty uncle…?

Dipti: Wo 2 months ke liye apne hometown Ludhiana gaye hai.

Kavin: Oh. Tujhe baki ke logo ka kuch pata chala?

Dipti: Ha, main wahi bolne wali thi. Mujhe Vivaan ka pata chala hai, wo bhi Bombay main hai!

Kavin: Kya baat kar rahi hai! Vivaan Mumbai main hai?!

Dipti: Ha!

Kavin: Kamal hai, hum teeno ek hi sheher main rehte they aur hume kuch maloom hi nahi tha.

Dipti: Actually. Uska address waddress abhi tak nahi mila, par itna sure hu ki wo Mumbai main hi hai.

Kavin: Koi baat nahi wo bhi mil jayega. Waise mujhe bhi kisi ka pata chala hai.

Dipti(eagerly): Kiska?

Kavin: Mujhe… Miki ka pata chala hai!

Dipti: Kya mazak kar raha hai? Wo toh puri duniya ko pata hai, kitni famous ho gayi hai nahi? I'm so happy for her.

Kavin: That's fine but wo teen mahine pehle yaha, Mumbai, mere ghar aayi thi!

Dipti: Yaar, tu mazak toh nahi kar raah na?

Kavin: Teri kasam!

Dipti: OMG, I don't believe this! She came here, in Bombay?!

Kavin: Ab sign kar ke du kya?

Dipti: That's crazy! Shit man! Wo yaha aayi aur main usse mil bhi nahi paayi L

Kavin: Don't worry, wo probably 1 ya der(1.5) mahine baad wapas ayegi, tab milaunga.

Dipti: That's amazing!

Kavin: Ya. Acha teri shaadi huyi ya abhi bhi…?

Dipti: Kaha yaar! Proper ladka bhi toh milne chahiye.

Kavin: Bilkul meri tara, haina?

Dipti: Bilkul nahi! Wo tere saath jo ekor senior officer aaye they, what was the name again?

Kavin: Dushyant?!

Dipti: Yes, Dushyant! Kitne cute they, aur generous bhi. Aur humare nam ke first letters bhi same hai, DD.

Kavin: Sachme, inn sab baare main tujhe koi beat nahi kar sakta. Jo bhi dikhe, usko line marna shuru kar deti hai. Kam se kam itna toh puch ki wo married hain bhi ya nahi.

Dipti: Married hain?

Kavin(claps his hand on his forehead): Tera kuch nahi ho sakta.

Dipti: Acha meri chor, tu bata. Koi mili?

Kavin: Ab…ha…nahi…

Dipti: Ha nahi ha nahi, matlab zaroor koi hai. Bata kon hai?

Kavin: Aisa kuch nahi…

Dipti(shouted): Bata!

Kavin: Pur…pu…p…*silent*

Dipti: Acha, toh uska naam "p" se shuru hota hai… arey bhai, mujhse kya chupana, batana.

Kavin: Kya batao yaar? Main sure nahi hu, pehli baar yeh feeling aayi na.

Dipti: Hmmm…. Ek kaam kar, ankh band kar

Kavin: Kya?

Dipti: Close your eyes.

Kavin: But why?

Dipti: Don't requestion me!

Kavin: Fine. *closed his eyes and after 10 secs Dipti asked*

Dipti: Tumhe kaun dikh rahi hai?

Kavin(smiling): Purvi.

Dipti: Tum jab usse dekhte ho, tumhe kaisa lagta hai?

Kavin: Jaise duniya ki sari khubsurti mere samne ho.

Dipti: Hmmm…Does you heart beat really fast when you see her?

Kavin: Faster than ever.

Dipti: Bas! Ab aur kya puchna, you're in love.

Kavin(opened his eyes): U serious?

Dipti: 200%!

**Her reply gave him a different and beautiful, warm feeling. Now they have to make a plan for his proposal. Will they succeed? Wait up for the next chap. *****Reviews wanted***


	14. Ateet ka raaz?

**Hello friends. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. I've noticed that, since I've written that I won't be able to give time to fanfic, I've started to get less reviews. But I had also written that I won't leave my story incomplete, so please don't stop reading my chaps. **

**Harman, first thing is that I'm not scolding you. After all, you are not my relative or something that I've got the right to scold you. And secondly, what do you mean by "mujhe Unse Problem nahi hoti"? You** **mean that you have some sort of problem with anyone who likes Kavin&amp;Purvi and who writes stories about them? If you had said that my story or my writings are pathetic I wouldn't have said anything, but you just went to an emotional aura and dumped my liking. That was really rude.**

**Anyways, let continue with our story.**

**Chapter 14- Ateet ka raaz?**

Dipti: Kavin, tujhe pyaar ho gaya hai!

Kavin: OMG! I can't believe this.

**Suddenly dipti went somewhere, but Kavin didn't realise that. He was lost in his own thoughts. He said to himself-**

Kavin: Yeh kaisa hogaya, pata hi nahi chala. I…(he couldn't speak anymore 'coz Dipti had stuffed some sweets in his mouth all together).

Kavin: MMmm…

Dipti: Mitha khao, aisi khushi roz roz nahi milti.

Kavin(swallowed the sweets): Tu bhi na.

Dipti: Waise, tu kafi strong hai ha. Itna aasan nahi hota move on karna.

Kavin(worried): Kya matlab?

Dipti: Zyada drama mat kar. Mujhe sab pata hai.

Kavin: Ab….tujhe kaise?

Dipti: Poore college ko pata tha sivai uss stupid Miki ke, ke tu usse pyaar karta tha.

**Jhatka toh nahi laga na guys? But don't worry, aage dekho.**

Kavin: Maine toh ussi din move on kar liya tha jab usne canteen main wo lamba sa speech suna diya

**Flashback..**

**Kavin actually fell in love with Miki when he saw her for the first time in college, love at first sight. But he didn't tell anyone about it. After a few days she had joined their gang he was going to propose her.**

**That very day they met at the canteen during the break and someone asked Miki what she felt about love. Her answer shocked Kavin till death!**

Miki: Well one line about love according to me is: Love is death. I mean, you never know who's hiding behind that beautiful smile. God forbid, but if that person betrays you, what will you do? Won't you feel like dying? That's why I've decided not to fall in love with any guy at any cost. After all, prevention is better than cure.

**Everyone over there kind of appreciated her speech, but Dipti and some more people in their gang saw Kavin's sorrowful face. His face expressed his grief clearly. He made an excuse and went away. When Miki asked him about his unusual behaviour after the break he said that it was his personal matter and she shouldn't interfere in this. Miki was hurt and she went away. They didn't talk to each other for a few days and later Kavin realised that Miki doesn't even know about is feelings, then why should he punish her? He went to her after a few days and apologized. Miki forgot everything and forgave him. And she didn't ask him about his weird behaviour ever since. **

**Flashback ends**

Dipti: Mana ki usne aisa bola tha ki wo kabhi kisi se pyaar nahi karegi, per phirbhi, tujhe ek baar try toh karna chahiye tha na.

Kavin: Aur agar uske baad wo mujhe chor ke chali jaati, mujhse dosti tor deti, toh? Main pyaar ke liye apne best friend ko kho deta. Itna bara risk main nahi le sakta tha. Aur aaj agar main move on kar raha hu, toh uska shrey bhi toh Miki ko hi jaata hai na.

Dipti: Miki ko shrey jaata hai matlab?

Kavin: Wo, purvi se pyaar ka khayal Miki ne hi mere dimaag main dala tha, jab wo India aayi thi. Pehle pehle maine koi na koi bahana bana kar baat ko taal diya, par baad main mujhe bhi ehsaas hua ki, move on karne main kuch galat nahi hai. Waise bhi, wo mujhse ishq wala love toh karti nahi, toh main khud ko uske liye kyu latka ke rakhu?

Dipti: Matlab, tu ab usse pyaar nahi karta?

Kavin: Karta hu, aaj bhi karta hu. Per wo pyaar hain dosti ka pyaar, ishq wala pyaar nahi. Ab mere dil ke uss side ko Purvi ne occupy kar liya hain!

Dipti: Great! That's what I like about you.

**They chatted for a long time and refreshed some old memories, and Kavin ate the dinner over there. Then he bid bye to Dipti and went back home at 11! **

**Next day at the bureau-**

ACP: Kavin, pichle case ki file dikhana.

Kavin: Yes sir (showed the file)

**Then he got a call from an unknown Indian number.**

Kavin: Hello.

Voice: Chup chap apun ki baat sun kuch nahi bolneka. Apun ko terese milneko mangta hai akele main aaj raat thik das baaje. Tere ghar ke samne apun tereko milenga. Aur agar tune shanpatti karne ki koshish ki, toh beta, samaj teri jo dost hai na, kya naam tha, ha, Dipti, wo gayi kaam se. Apun ka log uspe chobis ghante nazar rakh rahe hai. Pohonch jana das baaje.

Kavin: hmm (cuts the call)

ACP: Kya hua Kavin, sab thik toh hai na? Kiska phone tha?

Kavin: Kuch nahi sir, wrong no. tha, koi humara firki le raha tha.

ACP: PK dekh ke aaye ho?

Kavin: Ha sir, dekha tha, last month.

ACP: Hmm….Anyways, aise prank callers disturb karte rehte hai. Don't pay any head to them.

Kavin: Sir.

**The day passed by like this and Kavin was really worried, not for himself but for Dipti. He called her up to warn her-**

Kavin: Hello Dipti, tu thik toh hai na?

Dipti: Ha mai toh thik hu, mujhe kya hona hai?

Kavin: Yaar dekh, teri jaan ko khatra hai, wo kyu hai mujhe nahi pata, but ho sakke toh tu aaj ghar se bahar mat nikalna.

Dipti: Kavin, kavin relax. Main dhyaan rakhungi. Don't panick.

Kavin: Ok, take care. Bye.

**That day he was luckily freed at 10, so he didn't have to take a separate permission from ACP sir. He rushed towards his car and drived towards his home as fast as he could. On the whole route he kept wondering who those people could be and what enemity they had with him. When he reached the gate of his house he did not find anyone over there. Then suddenly two masked people came from the back and captured him by the shoulder and dragged him to some place before he could understand anything. **

**Who were those people and where are they taking Kavin? Wait for the next chap to know about it. Sorry, but I guess this chap was kinda short. *****Reviews wanted***


	15. Some old sweet friends

**Hey there folks! Hope this chapter finds you in good health ****J****. So let's see what happened to Kavin.**

**Chapter 15- Some old sweet friends.**

**After those two masked people captured Kavin, he got unconscious. When he regained consciousness, he found himself in a dark room. There was nobody over there. He stationed himself and screamed-**

Kavin: Koi hai? Mujhe yaha kyu le ke aaye ho? Meri tumse kya dushmani hai? Agar himmat hai toh yaha, mere samne aao!

**Then suddenly one after another the lights were turned on and he saw a beautifully decorated room, and he remained totally stunned. Then all of a sudden 4 people came out and shouted 'Surprise!'. They were none other than Dipti,Vivaan, Sharad and Miki! Kavin was absolutely speechless, he couldn't understand what to say and what not to. He totally didn't expect such a big surprise! Finally he broke his silence with-**

Kavin: What the?!

Sharad: Hello? Kavin, you're ok na bro?

Kavin: Guys!

**Then he finally showed some positive expression and started greeting them in his own way ;). After that he asked about those phone calls and all-**

Kavin: But, yeh sab kese?

Miki: Let me remove you confusion.

Kavin: Please!

Miki: When I landed in America Neena told me that some unknown man had left a message for me. When I asked who it was, she said that it was one of my college friends. I contacted that person and it was none other than Sharad.

Sharad: I was in Bangkok for the past five years busy as a computer scientist, and I tried several times to get in touch with you guys. Finally I found a source to send a message to Miki indirectly, so I went for that, and fortunately she did get my message.

Miki: Gradually we got to know about Dipti's and Vivaan's whereabouts, and we four decided to surprise you.

Kavin: And Dipti, you also didn't tell me about this?

Dipti: Sorry but, tera aur mera milna toh plan main tha hi nahi.

Kavin: But tum logo ne mujhe hi kyu aisa shock, I mean, surprise diya?

Vivaan: Tujhe nahi pata? You really don't know why we amazed you only?

Kavin: Nahi mujhe….. Ek minute,…oh! Toh yeh sab Dipti ka kiya dhara hai, hena?

Dipti: ab, mere pet(belly) main toh koi baat rehti nahi, tu toh janta hai na.

Kavin: Tere pet ka toh surgery kawana chahiye, stupid! Aur mujhe call… Vivaan ne kiya tha! I'm sure!

Vivaan: Yeh apun ka style hai boss!

Kavin: Kya yaar, tum logo ne toh mujhe dara hi diya tha! Aur upar se keh diya ki das baje hi aana hai, woh toh acha hua ki ACP sir ne das se pehle chor diya warna…(cut by Miki)

Miki: Wo toh chorna hi tha, maine Acp sir se pehle hi keh diya tha, aur bhai ko bhi bata diya tha.

Kavin(astonished): Fffuuuu….. tune ACP sir ko bhi iss me include kar liya?

Miki: Toh, agar Daya sir mere bhai jese hai, toh wo bhi toh mere dad jaise hai na.

Vivaan: Iska toh kaam hi hai, kisi bhi aadmi ko mile toh usse apna bhai ya baap bane leti hai.

Miki: Ya ya, whatever.

Kavin: Likin tum dono aaye kab?

Sharad: 1 hafte pehle.

Kavin: Ek hafte pehle toh Dipti ko bhi nahi pata tha, phir tum logo ko kaise?

Miki: Arey, yeh samaj le ki hum antaryami hai.

Waise, aaj ek aur khaas din hai, tujhe yaad bhi hai?

Kavin: Ha, yaad hai, yeh din mai kaise bhool sakta hu, aaj ke din toh humara group form hua tha, tum sab pagal logo ke saath!

Miki: Tu toh jaise bara doodh ka dhula tha, kyu?

Kavin: Criminal toh nahi tha na!

Dipti: Thik hai hum sab pagal they, abhi main pagal ho jaungi agar cake nahi kata toh, mera favourite raspberry flavour hai!

Kavin: Ha ha, tune toh sabko sab kuch bata kar pet khali kar hi diya, ab phir se bharna toh parega na!

Sharad: Oh come on, ab chal!

**They went towards the huge three tiered, first tier of cake with raspberry flavour, second one coated with chocolate and third one with hazelnut flavour, delicious! They celebrated the "birthday" of their gang, which was formed with people of all genres: sweet, rowdy, funny, bold, flirty, naughty, intelligent, friendly, recalcitrant, experts in debating with teachers and other idiots, crazily amazing, etc. etc. etc.! Juniors respected them, Bulliers feared them and Coetaneous people loved them. They are those types of people who can rule over hearts, and unity is all they need to vitalize themselves. They will always lend a hand to each other when they are in need, and lend a shoulder for them to cry on.**

**Anyways, after finishing the cake cutting ceremony and everything Sharad said-**

Sharad: Chalo sab kuch achi tarha se khatam ho gaya ab ghar chalte hai…(yawns) Ahhhh….I'm so sleepy, and it's already 1.

Miki: Ha chalo bhai.

Kavin(halting them): Wait wait wait! Kiske ghar jaa rahe ho tum log?

Miki: Tere, aur kiske?

Kavin: Tumsab?

Dipti: Ha, tereco koi problem hai?

Kavin: Kya yaar tum sab mere ghar mai kese…?

Miki: Mansion jaisa ghar hai tera with three bedrooms, aasani se adjust kar lenge.

Vivaan: Aur beta, hum tera kaam karwane hi aaye, Purvi ko Purvi bhabi main convert jo karna hai.

Sharad: That too within 2 months.

Miki: Exactly!

Kavin: What do you mean by within 2 months?

Miki: Main toh apne kaam se hi aayi hu, kaam sirf 2-3 hafto ka hai, maine 2 months tak khich liya.

Sharad: Aur mujhe toh Miki zabardasti yaha le aaya, aur main bhi 2 months se zyada samme ke liye nahi ruk sakta.

Kavin: Tum log aaye ho toh 3-4 months ke liye ana chahiye tha na.

Miki: Beta tu jitna baato main time waste karega, utna hi wo tere haath se nikalti jayegi. Aur zyada maska marneka nahi hum tere ghar rukne wale hai.

Kavin: Kitne besharam ho tum log!

Sharad: Pedayeshi bimari hai.

**And on this note they left the hotel. Sharad dropped them at Kavin's house and went to Vivaan's place to get his and Miki's luggage. Kavin freshened up and sat at the dinner table for dinner which was already prepared, and without wasting time he started eating voraciously.**

Miki: Besharam thank you toh bol!

Kavin: Kya karu, pedayeshi bimari hai.

Miki: Oh teri… chal koi nahi. Tu bhi kya yaad rakhega!

Kavin: Tum logo ne toh kha liya na?

Vivaan: Chalo, kam se akm itni toh tameez bachi hai isme. Ha bhai, humne cha liya hai.

Dipti: Waise yaar Kavin, tune kuch socha, bhabi ji ko kaise propose karna hai?

Kavin(coughs): ugh…ugh

Miki: Pani pi le, aur bhabi sunne ki adat dal le, kyuki inhi 2 mahino main tum dono ki shaadi karani hai. Aur ha, tumhare mom dad ko bataya tune, ya wo bhi bhool gaya?

Kavin: Abhi tak toh baat shuru bhi nahi huyi hai, aur tu shaadi tak chali gayi.

Vivaan: Tujhe shaadi tak jaane ke liye pehle propose karna parga ki nahi!

Sharad(enters the house with two heavy luggages and is sweating): Yaar Miki tere bag main samaan hai ya haathi? Itna bhari bag!

Miki: Sorry bhai, wo kuch docs wagera hai isliye bohot bhari lag raha hai. Ja jake ke fresh ho jaa, yeh suit cases main rakh dungi.

Sharad: Thanks dude!

Kavin: Miki, tu bags chor de main rakh dunga.

Miki: Tu idhar udhar ki baate na zara kam kar, main yeh bags rakh sakti hu tu pehle Dipti ke sawal ka jawab de. Bara aya bags uthane wala, hum koi mehman nahi hai.

Vivaan: Ha Kavin, who yaha chuttiya manane nahi aayi hai, kaam se aayi hai. Aur usne zubaan di hai kisiko, so 2 months means 2 months.

Kavin: Arey tum log to piche hi par gaye ho.

Dipti: Acha ab mera idea suno, tu na Kavin usse ek ache se candle-light dinner peh leke jaa, aur waha ring pehna ke propose kar de.

Kavin: Ummm… I(cut by vivaan)

Vivaan: Nahi Dipu, privacy naam ki bhi koi cheez hoti hai. Drop this idea.

Dipti: Toh phir beach pe?

Vivaan: Nahi raat ko beach ka idea acha nahi rahega.

Dipti: Toh Purvi ko kuch bhaare ke gundo ke saath busy kar denge, phir Kavin unko phorega, Purvi ko bachayega aur propose kar lega!

Vivaan(gaped for a while at her): Very old and dragged idea!

Dipti: Toh phir…

Kavin: Hello guys! Koi meri baat sunega? Hummese koi bhi experienced nahi hai, toh humme aise kisi insaan se advice lena chahiye jisse in sab cheezo ke baare main koi idea ho. What say?

Dipti: Aur wo very experienced insaan kaun hai?

Kavin: I think ek aadmi hai, jo humari madad kar sakta hai.

**Who is Kavin talking about? Will he be able to tell his feelings to Purvi? Everything will be disclosed one after another. So, keep reading! And Happy Republic Day friends! *Reviews wanted***


	16. Kamine Dost!

**Ola! So, who do you think is the 'love guru'? Most of you have already guessed the person. Let's see.**

**Chapter 16- Kamine dost!**

**At Kavin's house-**

Dipti: Abey bol na, tu kiski baat kar raha hai?

Kavin: Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir.

Vivaan: Tu kahi "sharp shooter" Abhijeet sir aur "Darwaza tor" Daya sir ki baat toh nahi kar raha hai?

Kavin: Sahi samjhe.

Dipti: Kavin, seriously? Tum ek sharp shooter aur ek darwaza todhne wale aadmi si love advice ki ummeed karte ho?

Kavin: Dipti tu jaisa soch rahi hai waisa hai nahi! Un dono ko pyaar hua he, sacha pyaar!

Miki(from the staircase while coming down): But dono main se kisi ne bhi propose karne ki himmat nahi ki. Bhai ki item(lover) toh haath se nikal gayi, Abhijeet sir ke saath bhi aisa hi hone ke chances 90% hai!

Kavin: Your correct but, there's nothing bad in giving a try!

Miki: Ha, who baat toh hai

Dipti: Toh main unhe call karu?

Vivaan: Oh Ms. Enthusiastic, raat ke teen(3) baj rahe hai, tu unhe abhi call karegi?

Miki: Uski tension tu mat le Dipu, Maine poore CID team ko kal dinner pe bulaya hai. Main Bhai aur Abhijeet sir ko bol dungi ke sab ke jaane ke baad hume unse kuch baat karni hai.

Kavin: Excellent! Waise bhi, bohot dino se tere haath ka khana nahi khaya.

Miki: Oh hello! Main koi khana wana nahi banane waali! Tera ghar hai tu bana!

Kavin: Kya!? Arey dinner ke liye tune invite kiya hai tu banayegi dinner, main kyu banau?

Miki: Ajeeb insaam hai. Vivaan, maine kuch galat kaha kya? Main iski setting karwane ke liye Missouri se Mumbai aayi, aur mujhe khud yeh khene ke bajaye ki 'Tum aaram karo, dinner main bana dunga' yeh mujhi se keh raha hai dinner banane ke liye!

Vivaan: Nahi boss, Miki's right, it's your house, in fact, mansion, you should take the responsibilities.

Kavin: Arey! Tum jaise dosto se toh dushman ache.

**He frowned like a child and sat down on the sofa, expecting his friends to approach him and apologize for their misbehaviour. But the oppsite happened. Suddenly he heard Miki and Vivaan laughing out loud and sharing a high-five. Then Miki sat beside him, in fact jumped beside him and said-**

Miki: Arey dhakkan! Hum toh mazaak kar rahe they. Dinner hum hotel se mangane wale hai, so none of us have to dirty our hands in cooking.

Vivaan: Tu bhi na yaar! Itni si baat pe mu phula ke beth gaya.

Kavin(sighed): Ash! You guys almost scared me. Nahi tum logo se yeh expect karna koi mushkil baat nahi hai. "Formality" shabd toh tum logo ki dictionary main hai hi nahi.

Dipti(who was absolutely quiet during this whole 'Mahabharat'): No no no! main janti hu Kavin khana kyu nahi banana chahta hai.

Miki: Kyu?

Dipti: Kyuki ise darr hai, ki kahi bhabi ji ko iska khana napasand na aa jaye!

Kavin(stood up to chase her): Kya kaha?!

**He chased her for a very long time, and you can't even imagine what the current condition of his house was! Anyways, they settled down, cleaned the house and went to bed at about 4 a.m. Dipti and Miki slept in the guest room, Kavin and Vivaan slept in Kavin's room and Sharad slept in the third room which made for Kavin's future kids. Apparently, Kavin arrived at the bureau lately. When he entered the bureau he saw Daya and ACP discussing about a particular case. Kavin slowly walked in without drawing too much attention towards himself and was about to sit at his desk. But he could not deceive ACP's eyes, and he prompty called out for him-**

ACP(sarcastically): Arey Kavin, aaj bari jaldi aa gaye?

Kavin(walked towards him): Sorry sir…. Wo actually…(cut by Daya)

Daya: Sir, uske saarey dost itne saalo baad usse milne aaye hain.

ACP: Toh?

Daya: Toh sir…samjha kijiye…..

ACP: Acha acha.

Kavin(hurriedly): Nahi nahi sir! Aap jaisa soch rahe hai waisa kuch nahi hai!

**ACP and Daya looked at each other and suddenly laughed. Then Daya said-**

Daya(dispelling his fears): Kavin humme pata hai ki na tum aisa kuch kar sakte ho aur na tumhare dost aisa kuch kar sakte hai. Hum toh mazzak kar rahe they!

Kavin(heaved): Ash! Thank God!

ACP: Aur waise bhi, aaj hum tumhare ghar pain dinner ke liye rahe hai, tumhare dosto se bhi mill lenge.

Kavin: Zaroor sir zaroor!

Daya: Kavin, tum hume apne dosto ke baare main kuch batao bhai.

Kavin: Unke baare main kya batau sir. Bas yahi janna kafi hoga ki wo sab ke sab ek number ke kamine dost hai.

ACP: Sab!?

Kavin: Sablog, aur sir aapki behen toh unki leader hai iss mamle main. Mujhe bataya nahi kuch nahi sab ke sab mere ghar ghusse chale aaye, formality nam ki koi cheez hi nahi hai.

Daya: Baap re baap…Aise kamine dost toh kafi kum milte hain. Naseeb wale ho tum!

Kavin: Ha wo baat toh hain, kamine hai par, zindagi bhar saath dene wale dost hai. Jaan de denge, par dhoka nahi denge (J).

ACP: Bohot bariya baat hai. Acha ab tum log kaam pe lag jao.

Kavin: Sir!

**Then Kavin turned around to return to his desk when all of a sudden Purvi arrived from nowhere and collided with him, and the files that she was carrying toppled from her hands. He appologized for the clash and both of them knelt down simultaneously to pick up the docs and unknowingly there foreheads striked each other, and a cute inclination took place. **

Purvi: Sorry sir, aap ko laga toh nahi?

Kavin: Mere toh dil main lag gaya…

Purvi: Huh? Kya?

Kavin(realising what he said): Um..mera matlab… nahi nahi bilkul nahi laga. Tum toh thik ho na?

Purvi: Ha main thik hu… thanks sir.

**But Kavin did not move, nor did he reply. He was completely lost in her deep, magical eyes. He couldn't think about anything else. He kept wondering about his future with her, one beautiful starred night, the sky highlighted with a big bright moon. Everything was silent, nobody was there to interrupt. Purvi was sitting alone in the living room, when she suddenly felt a sort of chill near her shoulder. She gets scared for a moment, then breathes. It was Kavin. He starts to get closer to her, and Purvi starts to breathe more heavily. He goes one step forward, and she goes one step backward. Then finally he reaches her hand, and he's about to grab him when suddenly someone bangs his head with a hammer! **

**It was actually the ringtone of his phone, which brought him back to the present. He hastily stood up and went a bit forward to talk. And you know who that "kabab main haddi" was? It was none other that Miki. He was so annoyed about that he was about to smash his phone, but then he tried to calm himself and received the call.**

Kavin: Hello.

Miki: Hello? Tum Kavin hi hona?

Kavin: Saale humesha galat time pe phone karti hai.

Miki: Kyu? Tu kya uspe line mar raha tha? Kuch baat bani?

Kavin: Tu!... Acha phone kyu kiya?

Miki: Phone…. Oh ha, yaad aaya! Mujhe aaj dopeher ke liye teri car chahiye thi. Toh main le lu?

Kavin: Ha lele. Tu mujhse permission kyu le rahi hai? Jo mera hai wo tera hai.

Miki: Nahi wo maine tujhe bina bataye tere ghar chali aayi, toh kabhi kabhi toh formality karni padhti hai na.

Kavin: Oye, tujhe kya hogaya be? Tu mere samne zyada achi aur honhar banne ki koshish mat kar! Tujhe suit nahi karta. Jaisi hai waisi hi reh. Aur ha, chabi cupboard ke second shelf main hai. Thikhe?

Miki: Yah, ok bye! Love you!

Kavin: Chal bye.

**So let's see what happens at the dinner. So, wait up! *Reviews wanted***


	17. A small Introduction

**Hello friends! I know I've kept you all waiting for a long time, and I'm EXTREMELY SORRY for that. But see, I'm back! And I'm happy to know that you all were actually 'waiting' for this chap. So your wait is over, I present the 17****th**** chapter of this story!**

**Chapter 17- A small Introduction**

**At Kavin's residence at the dinner-**

**All the CID folks have arrived at Kavin's place and they find his house really nicely decorated and a wonderful aroma coming from the dining table. They didn't expect so much for just a small dinner-**

Freddy(out of curiosity): Sir, hum log dinner pe aaye ya kisi ke birthday party pe.

ACP: Unka mann kiya toh unhone thori zyada taiyari karli. Tumhe kya problem hai? Wo log jab aayenge toh unhi se puch lena.

Pankaj: Freddy Sir wo sab choro, yaha khane ki itni achi khusboo aa rahi hain, mere pet mein toh abhi se chuhe, haathi, ghore, sab dor rahe hai!

Abhi to Daya: Mujhe lag ta hai yeh log sirf khaane ke liye aaye hain. (and Daya gave an expression of agreement)

**The five of them showed up and Miki welcomed all of them. And although it was Kavin's house she didn't actually let him say a single word-**

Kavin: Aap sab…(cut in between by Miki)

Miki: Aap sab ka swagat hai mere ghar pe. And I'm really grateful to you for taking out time from your busy schedule to show up over here.

Daya: Arey tumne itne pyaar se bulaya toh hume toh aana hi para, kyu Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: Ha ha bilkul! Likin kya baat hein, aaj Kavin ka ghar itna chamak kaise raha hain?

Kavin: Sir ab kya batau, Yeh Dipti aur Sharad ne yeh sab arrangement ki hain. And it's not surprising, after all, both of them are perfectionists.

Miki: Exactly! Main aur Kavin jab ghar wapis aaye we were just staring at the house, we didn't even know what they were upto!

Purvi: That's great! Even I love people who do everything perfectly!

**Just after this Miki, Dipti, Vivaan and Sharad started smirking at Kavin, because they knew that he was not even near to a 'perfectionist'.**

Miki(whispered to Kavin): Bhabi ji ne toh jawab de diya, now you need to pull your socks up dude. (And Kavin had nothing to say about that, so he gave a forceful smile)

Miki: Ok, please be seated, let me indorduce you all to my friends. (She climbed the sofa to be the centre of attention.)

Let me start with… Sharad. As Kavin said, he is a 'perfectionist' (said in such a way as to taunt Kavin), and he definitely is one. Wo apna har ek kam flawlessly karta hai, aur woh yeh bakhubi janta hai ki kin logo ke samne kaise react karna hai. But you can never tell the colours of a chameleon, and he is one of those species.

Dipti(added): We all are.

Miki: Yes, exactly. We all are chameleons!

Daya: Oho, tum sab girgid ho? Kamaal hai.

Vivaan: Ha aur yeh jo khari ho ke bhashan de rahi hain, yeh toh sabse bari girgid hein.

Miki(hit him on the shoulder jerkily): Mein sabse bari girgid hu? Aur tu kya hai? Bhai, iski baton mein mat aaye. College mein saare plans yahi plot karta tha, aur pakre jaane par aisa innocent face aur excuse banata tha na. oho ho ho ho! Teachers ro rulwa ke chorta tha.

Sharad: Aur kei baar hum bhi ro lete they.

Miki: Wo bhi glycerine laga ke! *high-five*

Abhijeet: Tum log kisi janam mein… criminals they kya?

Miki: Mmm….shayad. (abhijeet shocked, Miki rocked! ;) )

Anyways, jokes apart, yeh bohot helpful hein aur emotions ko bohot ache se samajta hein, aur bohot modest hein.

Vivaan(smiled softly): Nahi aisa kuch nahi…

Miki: Chal chal…itna bhi modest banne ki zarurat nahi. Next is, Dipti. Iske toh chehre se hi honey tapakta hai, yeh itni sweet hai! Aur humare group main yeh ekloti aisi hein jo seedhi aur sharif hai, koi cheating nahi karti aur kisi se zyada ulajti bhi nahi. Bas ek hi cheez hai jo…

***Dipti gives her a devilish look***

Miki(gulps and continues): Jo main nahi bata sakti…

Dushyant: Kyu, kuch personal hai?

Kavin: Dushyant personal kuch nahi per, **tumhe** toh pata chal hi jayega aur aap sab ko bhi pata chal jayega.

Miki(whispers to him): Yeh Dushyant he kya Dipu ka agla shikaar hai?

Kavin: Ha jab wo pehle mujhe mili toh wo Dushyant ke baare me hi baat kar rahi thi (remember guys?).

Miki: Oh, bechare Dushyant sir…

ACP: Arey yeh kya khusur pusur kar rahe ho?

Daya: Sir hoga koi naya plan, nayi conspiracy.

Sharad: Ha sir, pata nahi humare bich rehke yeh Kavin CID cop kaise bangaya!

Miki: Acha aur yeh (Kavin), yeh koi nahi hain, iske baare kuch nahi baata sakti…

Kavin(furiously): Yeh kya baat hui?! Mere hi ghar main mujhe hi Mr. No one bana diya. Hadh hai yaar! (walks away)

**Suddenly he got pulled back to his own place by the slack of his collar, and it was obviously Miki who was pulling him back.**

Miki(pulling him by the collar): Arey yaar, why do you over-react so much? Dekha sir, yeh ab mazzaak karna bhi bhul gaya. Chill yaar!

Sir, yeh toh mera best friend hein (and pulled his cheeks really hard!)

Kavin: Abey kichna band kar, gal bahar aa jayenge.

Shreya: Oh, how cute.

Miki: Isme bohot sari qualities hai. He's very studious, sporty, loyal, sophisticated, flirty, frugal, etc. etc. etc. Khamiya bhi hain, hum sab mein hoti hai, isiliye kisiki khamiya aise batana nahi chahiye.

**Now if a person praises someone like this, then what will a person generally say: thanks, no it's not like that, blah blah blah. But Kavin said-**

Kavin: Hmmm…pehli baar sahi baat bola. Good!

Miki(frowned): Mujhe laga tu CID mein reh ke sudhar gaya hoga, but changing you is like riding on the back of a bull, that too in a China shop!

Kavin: Yeah yeah whatever… acha abhi mein batata hu Miki ke baare mein.

Miki(trying to interrupt him): Arey….dinner ka time ho gaya... chaliye

Kavin: Arey likin tere patte bhi toh khulne chahiye.

Miki: Khane ke samme no baatchit….dekho na, Freddy sir aur Pankaj ka chehra kaisa murjha gaya hai, tumhe apne co-workers ka zara bhi khayal nahi? (isse toh politician hona chahiye tha -_- )

Pankaj(exclaimed): MIKI!... ji, Miki ji, bilkul sahi kaha aapne. Ab yeh khushboo aur saha nahi jaata. Chalo sab log, chalo! (And he jumps off the sofa, literally!)

Miki: Yeh lo! Dekha! Chalo sab log, chalte hain.

Kavin(whispers): Acha bahana banaya, bitch! (and pinches her)

**At the dining table Pankaj roughly leaped on the chair, same goes for Freddy, the two gluttons. And as presumed, they almost ate up everything and praised thanked them more then they could! When everyone was done eating, Dushyant was just talking to Kavin generally and suddenly his eyes went towards Dipti, who was weirdly staring at him for a long time. He naturally felt uncomfortable and made an excuse to flee away. Kavin understood what she was upto, and so tried to make her realise that she can't do all these unreasonable things with a 'senior CID cop'-**

Kavin: Dipti, yeh sab kya hai?

Dipti: Kya hai?

Kavin: Tu Dushyant ko aise kyu ghoor rahi thi? Dekha na, unhe kitna weird feel hua!

Dipti: Isme itna weird feel karne jaisa kya hai? Wo ghar ke hai na?

Kavin: Ghar ke?! Tu…(Miki interrupts)

Miki: Kavin, mere bhai, kisi samjha raha hai tu? Mene sabko keh toh diya ki yeh bohot seedhi hai, par hume toh pata hai na ki yeh jalebi se bhi zyada tedhi hai!

Dipti(scowls): Kuch bhi?!

Miki: Wo sab chor, aur tu sunn, someone's calling you over there.

Kavin: Who?

Miki: You've got eyes, right? Then go and check it out yourself.

Kavin: You can't answer any question in a straight way, can you?

Miki: Jaa na bhai!

Kavin: Jaa raha hu!

Dipti: Oye Miki! Kaun hain?

Miki: Dekhna bhai.

**He walks straight whispering something behind Miki's back and he doesn't realise when Purvi slips and falls over him. He reflexively catches her and there a sweet eye-lock between them. **

_**(Female)(closeup on Purvi's face)**_

**Saas main teri, saas mili toh**

**Mujhe saas aayi, mujhe saaas aayi**

**Mujhe, saas aayi…**

_**(Male)(closeup of Kavin's face)**_

**Rooho ne chooli, jismo ki khushboo….**

**Tu jo paas aayi, tu jo paaas aayi**

**Tu jo, paas aayi…**

**3…2...1… *SNAP***

**Miki snaps her fingers to get them back to the real world from the imaginal world. Actually, this scene was plotted by those "kaminos". Sharad also told Purvi that someone was desperately waiting for her and she hurriedly went away to see who it was. Meanwhile Vivaan was waiting for the perfect moment when she would walk by and he would put his foot on her way so that she falls correctly over Kavin, and that is what happened. Fortunately it was a lonely place, and so no one so that, otherwise they would have got some beating from Kavin.**

**Presently-**

Miki: Guys, mujhe na do dilo dhadhkan sunai de rahi hain, wo bhi zor zor se.

Dipu: Even I can hear some hear them quite clearly.

**Both of them stood up and Purvi, who was blushing like hell, just ran away. And that's when Kavin got a chance to give 'em a big lecture-**

Kavin: What was all that? And Miki, what were you saying? You can hear our hear our heart-beat? Did you get a stethoscope from a doc?

Miki: Chill dude! Listen, you both should have a little bit of all this daily, otherwise how would she feel the same you?

Kavin: Like this? One falling over the other?

Vivann: Well, we saw this working only a few minutes ago.

Kavin: *silent*

**Then they just sorted things out and they bid everyone farewell and cleaned up the house together!**

**So that was all about the dinner. Next day at bureau-**

**Kavin entered the bureau and, for the first time, Purvi was waiting near the door to greet him. That was REALLY unexpected, and needless to say, Kavin was very surprised. At that time they were the only people in the bureau.**

Purvi: Good Morning sir!

Kavin(jollily): Good Morning Purvi.

Purvi: Aap aaj kafi fresh lag rahe hain.

Kavin: Really? Well, thanks. Aur tum toh humesha hi fresh lagti ho!

Purvi: Thank you sir. Waise, kal ki party barikamal ki thi, sachme.

Kavin: Inn sab ka shrey toh mere dosto ko jaata hai, baki maine toh kuch khaas kiya hi nahi.

Purvi: Wow. Zindagi main aise kuch dost hone chahiye, nahi?

Kavin: Bilkul! And I'm lucky to have them with me.

Purvi: Yeah! Acha sir, I was thinking ki aaj…. Kaam ke baad hum…I mean you and I….hum kisi ache se coffee shop pe chale? It's just a suggestion.

**Kavin was overjoyed, and so he accepted her proposal. But this date is not gonna be that easy as you would expect it to be, but you have to wait for the next chapter to know about that twist. And once again, very very very sorry for the delay. *****Reviews wanted***


	18. The fruit of friendship!

**Hello friends! I know you guys are really angry with me, and that's obvious, but stil, chooorrryyyy ! Okay I won't waste your time right now, so let's get going!**

**Chapter 18- The fruit of friendship!**

**Kavin was so excited about the 'date' that he couldn't even concentrate on his work. He just couldn't wait for his work to be over. His eyes were continually going towards the wall clock. But, as we all know, when people are very excited and happy about something, they surely make a mistake. And Kavin also made one, a BIG mistake indeed. He called up MIKI and told her EVERYTHING about the date!-**

Miki: Hello, Mihika Ahmed here. Who's on the line?

Kavin: Ha Miki, Kavin here. You're busy?

Miki: No, not that much. Just busy with some paper-work. Tu bata, phone kaise kiya?

Kavin: Acha sun, good news! Purvi ne mujhe samne se date ke liye pucha!

Miki(stops writing): She asked you for what?

Kavin: Date!

Miki: Unbelievable! Purvi toh bari brave nikli. Apne senior se date ke liye samne se puch dala! Not bad!

Kavin: No, she didn't actually utter the word 'date', you know.

Miki: Matlab toh wahi hai na?

Kavin: Ha, woh baat toh hai.

Miki: Anyways, when and where are you going for your date?

Kavin: At around 2 pm, in Jacques Coffee Shop.

Miki: Woh jo 'City Mall' ke bagal main hain?

Kavin: Haan wahi…(Gets a call from Daya) Acha Miki I'll call you later.

Miki: Ok, bye. (cuts the call)

Miki(pov): 2 o'clock…(checks her watch) 2 baje tak toh main free ho jaungi, aur jab se India aayi hu, kuch maza nahi kiya, aaj mauka mil gaya!

**She makes a group call to Vivaan and Sharad, her eyes startling in excitement-**

Miki: Hello, boys, tum log 2 baje free ho?

Sharad: I'm gonna be free by 1, but why? Everything's ok na?

Vivaan: Mera toh dhai baje (2:30) Dipu ke saath film ka plan hain, tujhe bataya toh tha!

Miki: Vivaan, City Mall main, right?

Vivaan: Ha, par baat kya hai?

Sharad: Wahi toh main kab se puch raha hu!

Miki: Ok listen, Vivaan tu meri aur Sharad ki bhi ticket karwa lena. Aur Sharad tu 1:30 ko ghar aa jana.

Sharad: But why?

Miki: Are bhai kitna sawal karta hai! Ghar aa batati hu. Ok?

Sharad, Vivaan: Ok!

**On the other hand-**

**In the bureau-**

**At that time Kavin Purvi were the only people in the bureau, and others had gone out to attend a case. And believe it or not, Kavin was so engrossed in his work he almost forgot about the date. And, again believe it or not, Purvi was reminded him about that-**

Purvi(walked towards his desk nonchalantly): Umm…sir...

Kavin(still busy with his typing and didn't even notice who was calling him): Huh?

Purvi(a bit loudly): Sir, it's 2.

**Kavin suddenly freezes in his position, behaving as if he had just returned from another world. He clears his throat, and says-**

Kavin: Oh ha! I'm so sorry, main kaam mein itna busy ho gaya tha ki mein bhul hi gaya tha…

Purvi: Sir agar aap nahi aana chahte toh…(gets interrupted by Kavin)

Kavin(strikingly): No!

**Purvi gets astounded for a moment and draws back!**

**Kavin calms down and says soothingly-**

Kavin: I mean, kaam khatam ho chuka hai toh, cancel karne ki zarurat nahi hai. Waise tumne ACP sir se permission toh le li na?

Purvi: Ha sir, bilkul!

Kavin: Toh deri kis baat ki, chalo!

**Bot of them went down and Purvi was about to sit in her car when Kavin suggested-**

Kavin: Purvi! hum mere bike pe jaate hai.

Purvi(thought for a while): Umm…Ok!

**Kavin mounted on the bike and started it, and purvi sat behind him and held his shoulder for support. Kavin suddenly felt a chill at his shoulder, which then transferred to the whole body. His palms got numb and trembled for a moment, but as soon as he got grip of the handlebars, he was all set for the ride!**

**They reached the coffe shop by 2:10 pm, and that place was really placid and beautiful, but only for a certain time :p**

**There was only one vacant table with three chairs, so they grabbed that seat. And like every gentleman does, he first offered Purvi a seat and then took his own seat.**

Kavin(cheerfully): Bolo, kya logi?

Purvi: Jo aap kahe!

**Kavin smirks. They had a really friendly conversation, and Kavin somehow felt it was the best time for him to confess-**

Kavin: ab…Purvi, mein bohot dino se tumse kuch kehna chah raha tha, but keh nahi paa raha tha.

Purvi: Ha sir, boleye, kya baat hai?

Kavin(stammering quite a lot): Kaise kahu… samaj nahi aa raha hai.

Purvi(with a perfect smile): Khulke kahiye!

Kavin: I…..I…

**Purvi had already guessed what he was going to say, and she was literally blushing. Kavin was about to say the second word when his eyes caught something, in fact, someone, whom he didn't want to see at that time. All the cheerfulness on his face drained away, and his brain got totally blank.**

Kavin: Oh no!

Purvi(confused): What?

Kavin: N…nothing!

**He hid his face behind the menu card and just prayed that those ****_two _****people don't see him, but all his efforts were all in vain. Those two people, Miki and Sharad, approached their table and Miki called out-**

Miki: Hello people!

**Kavin sorrowfully descended his menu card, seeing that rowdy girl standing in front him, in ripped jeans and and a black t-shirt under her unbuttoned white shirt. He thought his impression in front of Purvi is now in danger! But he tried to main that smile on his face, and asked them normally-**

Kavin: Guys, tum log yaha?

Sharad: ha woh pas mein 'City Mall' he na, waha mein, Miki, Vivaan aur Dipu movie ke liye jaa rage hain. Wo tickets le rahe hai, toh humne socha yaha aake coffee pi lete hain!

Miki: Aur co-incidence toh dekho. Tum dono bhi issi coffee shop main!

Kavin (pov): Acha, toh isiliye madam saari information le rahi thi! Aur dekho toh, isko _co-incidence _ ka naam de rahi hain! Ghar chal beta, dekh ky karta hu!

**All these things were killing Kavin, but they actually didn't make a difference to Purvi-**

Purvi: Ha, humara aaj yaha aane ka plan tha. Arey tum log khare kyun ho? Have a seat!

**As there was only one seat available in that table, he swiftly seized it and sat on it, and Miki gave him a vicious look. She looked for an empty chair, and saw one at another table. And without even seeing whether it is occupied or not, she quickly pulled it and sat down. She didn't even see that 'healthy' man who was just about to sit on it, and as he bent to sit, not knowing that someone had already snatched his seat, fell down with a big bang and vibrated the whole floor, and got hurt at his back! All the eyes went on that man, screaming like a child, and Kavin shook his head in awkwardness, and couldn't figure out a way out of this pandemonium. **

Man: Aaaaa!

**Miki and Sharad share glance and both of them jump off her seat and instantly approache that man to help him-**

Miki(kneeling on the floor): Uncle, aap thik toh hai na?

Man(angrily): Arey kya thik hu? Kitna dukh raha hai! Kisne, kisne cheeni meri kursi? Kisne?!

Sharad: Ab….Suna nahi tum logo ne? kisne chini uncle ki kursi?!

Miki: Acha who sab choriye uncle, aap pehle khare ho jaaye (and gives him a hand). Ei waiter, mu kya dekh rahe ho, jaake ek chair le kar aao.

**Both of them assist that man as if he was their own uncle, and hepled him settle down on his seat.**

Man(drank water): Thank you beta…uparwala tum dono ka bhala kare

Miki(gave a convincing smile): Arey, it's our duty uncle.

**Then they were returning to their table when they saw people still staring at them.**

Sharad: Kya hai? Koi film chal rahi? Jaye sab!

**And as they went back they secretly shared and high-five, which Kavin's eyes couldn't miss! He was now confirmed that his date was in hazard. But Purvi's reaction was totally different from his expectations-**

Purvi: Amazing guys, kya acting ki tum logo ne!

Miki(defending herself): Nahi nahi nahi! Maine sachme nahi dekha ki wo uncle waha bethne wale hai, aur unki help karna toh humara farz hai, kyu Sharad?

Sharad: Yes yes, of course!

**But Kavin's expression still couldn't satisfy them. The way he was glaring at them, as if the next moment he would leap on them.**

Miki: What?

Kavin: What was that?

Miki: Kamall hai! Yeh sab toh humne tumse hi…(Instantly interfered)

Kavin: Tum logo ke film ka time ho gaya hoga…

Purvi: Ek minute sir. Miki tum kuch keh rahe they..

Miki(asked him through eye contact): Boldu?

Kavin: Ab mu khol hi diya hai toh bolde na!

Purvi: Abhi bologe bhi kuch!

**Miki was about to tell her something when Sharad received a call from Vivaan, who told him that the film is about to start in 10 minutes. **

Sharad(hastily got up): Thikhe toh hum log chalte hai, Vivaan ka call aaya tha.

Miki: Sharad thori der beth coffee pi lete hai, fir araam se chalenge.

**Sharad pulls her by her forearm and says a last 'bye' to Purvi and Kavin, and goes away like a gale.**

**Kavin always had an unknown thought in his mind that, maybe Sharad ****_liked _****Mihika, since college time. Though he knew that Mihika could never make up with any guy in this world. He could always see a small spark in Sharad's eyes when he saw her, and he even tried to talk to him about this, but Sharad always had the same answer, that it was all his imagination. Anyways, these thoughts now had no meaning. He was just waiting for the opportunity to thrash them today as soon as he got home!**

**So, what do you think? How will he win Purvi's heart? How will this confession take place? Let's see! *****Reviews wanted***


End file.
